Kashmir
by Lintilla
Summary: After their first night together, Ianto vanishes leaving behind a confused Jack.
1. Babe I'm Gonna Leave You

Jack woke slowly and stretched his lean muscles. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so soundly. A smile crept over his face as he recalled the previous night. He had finally slept with Ianto after so many months of waiting for the right moment.

He was hoping Ianto would have stayed the whole night and they could have spent the morning lying in each others' arms, but Ianto had left before sunrise. Jack laughed to himself imagining Ianto trying to keep their relationship secret while Jack broadcasts it to the world. He loved the sight of the young Welshman blushing and stuttering in embarrassment. It had been years since Jack had taken a lover and decades since he adored one this much.

Jack finally hauled himself out of his bunker again wishing he had Ianto waiting with a cup of coffee. Going on 7 o'clock, Jack began to fidget waiting for Ianto's arrival. Once the rest of the team arrived and still no Ianto, Jack called his cell phone. By 8 o'clock, a worried Jack sped off to Ianto's apartment only to find it empty. Sitting on the kitchen table was a letter addressed to Jack.

_Dear Captain Harkness:_

_I thought I could continue at Torchwood despite all that has happened. However, it is now too much to bear. I regret not informing you in person but I am certain you understand why. _

_Please do not follow me. _

_Sincerely,_

_Ianto Jones_

Jack's stomach dropped as he rereads the note. The night before, he was so certain of Ianto's affection and happiness. Now he was bewildered by the coldness of Ianto's letter and the suddenness of his departure. Jack cursed himself for once again not understanding the young man.

Once back at the Hub, Jack headed straight to his office trying to think of how to tell his team. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The night before Ianto had been so loving and passionate lapping up all of Jack's advances like a starving man suddenly offered food. Jack went over the last few months in mind trying to figure out where he made a false move. He had wanted the man from the first moment he saw him but after everything with Lisa, he had kept his distance. Ianto had an incredible sadness in his eyes and, even though Jack knew he could have him if he just reached out, he waited until Ianto approached him.

Jack was surprised at just how much this rejection hurt. It wasn't just that Ianto was abandoning Torchwood after they had given him a second chance; he was abandoning Jack after seeing him at his most vulnerable. Since taking over command at Torchwood, Jack had never let anyone into the bedroom under his office. Somehow he saw a kindred spirit in Ianto.

Now he had to explain to his team that the man he had forced them all to take back and forgive had left them in the lurch. However, Jack had to know where he went. His letter may have said not to follow but Jack would be damned if he just let someone so dear to him vanish without a trace. Jack decided he would just find out where Ianto went and monitor him for a few weeks just so he would know he was safe.

After an hour, Jack finally called the team into the boardroom. "Ianto has decided to leave Torchwood." Jack silently cursed his team when he saw in their eyes that they had not realized he was gone.

Jack continued, "He didn't show up at his regular time this morning and was not returning phone calls. When I went to his apartment I found a letter saying he left."

After a moment Gwen gasped, feigning shock, and said, "But why?"

"Because he's pathetic little piece of shit that can't man up and live with his monumental fuck up." Owen spat out venomously and slammed his fist on the table.

Tosh flinched and closed her eyes while Gwen quietly hissed at Owen to be quiet. Owen immediately shot back at Gwen, "Come off it. I'm not the one who last week called him Jack's pity-shag." At that Gwen just cast her eyes downward.

Trying to compose his growing anger with his team, Jack pressed on, "I'm letting him go. He's been through enough for Torchwood and if this is what he wants then I respect that. However, I want to know where he is going and if he is alright. Tracking him won't be easy but we should find something."

Gwen started to interject but Jack cut her off, "I don't care what objections you have, just do it."

After a moment of silence, Owen bitterly added, "That's all well and good but I have better things to do than chase after the office boy. Count me out from your man hunt."

Jack inwardly cringed at Owen's spiteful words and retorted, "Fine, then go down the street and fetch some coffees. We'll need them." Before Owen could snipe back, Jack lowered his voice and fiercely added, "Now."

Owen stormed out, cursing under his breath while Gwen and Tosh sheepishly headed to their stations. Jack rested his head in his hands and once again felt a sharp pang at Ianto's rejection. He hoped that having news of his whereabouts would help ease his sorrow. Maybe if he knew the young man was happy and safe he could find some solace in losing a potential lover.

Unsurprisingly, Ianto had covered his tracks well. Slipping under the radar and creating cover stories were his specialty, but he was no match for Toshiko when it came to technology. After several days of hunting Tosh was able to announce that she found out Ianto had fled to the U.S. Her special tweaked face recognition software found him arriving at LAX. He had conjured up a fake identity and found a position working in the reference department for UCLA.

Tosh beamed waiting for Jack's praise of her hard work but instead he stood up from the table and headed back to his office. Gwen nervously smiled saying, "Well done, Tosh. Guess we should be putting out a help wanted. I'll go talk to Jack."

Owen just smirked as he left mumbling, "Fucking waste of time . . ."

Jack sat at his desk hoping to feel some sort of relief knowing Ianto was free and safe doing something he liked. However, he just felt lonely and abandoned. He had finally opened himself up to the young man only to have him run halfway around the world.

Just when he wanted to be alone, Gwen strode into his office and clapped her hands together. "Alright, mystery solved. It's really for the best, Jack. He'll be happy working in a library away from all . . . this. Not everyone is cut out for dangerous work."

Jack just sighed and mumbled, "Yeah, 'spose you're right."

Gwen, not content to be brushed off, continued, "While we're all concerned for Ianto's well-being, we have wasted too much time looking for him. It's time to focus on something important. Now go downstairs and tell Tosh you appreciate her hard work."

Jack fumed at Gwen's insensitive words and presumptuous attitude. However, he didn't want a drawn out confrontation so he somberly told her, "I'll be down in a moment." But not wanting to give in to her completely made sure to add, "In the meantime, why don't you go feed Janet." At that, Gwen squinted her eyes and stormed out.

In the next few days, Jack started thinking he should take a trip to Los Angeles and get his answers from Ianto, but, of course, the rift started acting up. Before he knew it, six chaotic weeks had passed. Without Ianto running things, every mission was practically a train wreck. Waking up one morning, Jack checked his email. From an anonymous sender the plain text read: _Ia__nto Jones did not leave Torchwoo__d of his own volition_.


	2. No Quarter

Ianto woke after a couple hours of sleep with Jack curled up next to him. When he first saw Jack's little room under his office, Ianto suddenly realized just how lonely the man was. Ianto had cursed his fate and the events that left him with nothing but Torchwood. But as he had grown closer to Jack after Lisa's final demise, Ianto saw a man who had also given everything.

Jack was incredibly passionate with Ianto in his office. His strong, muscular arms encircled him as his tongue feverishly explored his mouth. After what seemed like hours, Jack pulled back and held Ianto at arm's length. He looked into Ianto's eyes seeming to ask for permission to continue. Before he could say it out loud, Ianto cupped Jack's cheeks and kissed him slowly then smiled. Jack returned the smile, turned, and opened a hatch on the floor.

Jack descended the ladder and Ianto followed after. Ianto looked around the small space and finally turned to Jack. His swagger and confidence from minutes earlier was replaced with a nervous anticipation. Ianto walked up to him and slid his hands down Jack's broad chest. He then smiled gently at Jack and pulled down his braces.

* * *

It had been some time since Ianto had been with a man. He hadn't realized just how much he missed the comfort of strong arms holding him. Ianto shocked himself with how much affection he held for Jack while he watched him sleeping next to him. While he was happy to finally be with Jack, Ianto dreaded Owen finding out and torturing him. '_I'll have to start keeping clothes at the Hub,' _Ianto thought.

Though he wanted nothing more than to lie next to Jack until morning, he decided to head back to his flat and change. Ianto disentangled himself from Jack and made his way up the ladder. He had spent many early mornings in the Hub taking care of Lisa, sorting through the archives, or just cleaning up various messes. This was his first post-coital morning in the Hub and he had to admit that it was a definite improvement. Before leaving, Ianto contemplated bringing Jack a cup of coffee but decided to wait until he came back.

Once Ianto stepped inside his flat, he knew something was off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something wrong. Hoping he was only being paranoid, Ianto cautiously raised his gun and headed for his bedroom. Once he stepped inside, he saw a man lying on his bed, pillow propped up against the headboard. While keeping the gun trained on the figure in front of him, Ianto turned on the light. "What are _you_ doing here?" Ianto groaned as he lowered his gun.

"I'm so sorry, Ianto." Was all Ianto heard before rough hands grabbed him from either side and shoved a needle into his neck.

* * *

Ianto sluggishly woke, cold and in pain. As his eyes adjusted, he made out a fluorescent light hanging from the ceiling. The walls were bare cinder blocks, grey and empty except for surveillance cameras in each corner. In front of him was a stainless steel table bolted to the ground, which was tile with a drain in the center. Even in this state, Ianto couldn't help but roll his eyes at such a cliché. He was seated, naked, chained by his wrists and ankles to a metal chair with a tight gag stuffed in his mouth.

After what seemed like hours, a well groomed man in a suit entered the room and leaned against the table in front of Ianto. Ianto immediately took a dislike to him. Not just because he had apparently kidnapped him, but because he had a terribly smug look on his face.

The man took several long minutes to stare at Ianto while he smiled fiendishly. Finally, the man took a long inhale and spoke, "Ianto Jones, terribly sorry about the abduction, but we would like your consultation on a project. Don't be mistaken, you will cooperate eventually, but I'm here to give you the choice of participating without a big fuss."

The smug asshole sauntered up closer to Ianto and pulled out the gag, "So what do you say, Mr. Jones? Do you want to cooperate and be over with this quickly or am I going to have to be rough with you?"

Ianto slowly lifted his head and glared before spitting directly into the man's face. His captor stiffly laughed and rubbed the spit off with a handkerchief. He then forcefully brought down his foot on top of Ianto's with more strength than humanly possible. Ianto screamed in pain as he heard the small bones cracking.

The suited man laughed and headed for the door, "Well, Mr. Jones, I'm going to give you a few days to think over your decision." He then left the room. However, Ianto was not alone for long.

* * *

"Jesus Christ! You bastards, the contract said no permanent damage. He looks terrible."

"Sir, I assure you that while Mr. Jones' wounds may look severe, he will completely recover. I've included a dossier of all his injuries."

Nick sighed resignedly and approached the unconscious Ianto on the gurney. He tried to run his hand through Ianto's shaggy hair but stopped when he felt moisture. He pulled his hand away and shuddered seeing it covered in blood. Nick angrily turned his hand to the doctor in front of him.

The stocky, balding physician hurried over to Ianto with a large pad of gauze. "He was here for six weeks, and you know his stubborn nature, you can't possibly think he would come through without a few scratches." The doctor nervously pressed the gauze to Ianto's head wound.

"When will the sedative wear off?"

"Two hours and he will need another dose of painkillers in three hours." The doctor handed over a bottle of pills.

"Will he be able to swallow them?"

The doctor nervously fidgeted then turned to the cabinet behind him. After rummaging about, he pulled out a bottle and syringe handing them over to the imposing man in front of him.

"The money?" Nick asked through gritted teeth.

"It has been wired to your account."

"Fine. Rest assured that if he doesn't make a full recovery, I will personally hunt you down." Nick then opened the door and signaled to his men who entered and wheeled Ianto out. Nick glared one more time at the doctor and followed after. The doctor let out his held breath and grabbed onto the cabinet for support.

* * *

Ianto blearily opened his one good eye and tried to look around. He was lying down flat, which was odd because he usually slept huddled in the corner. He also noticed there was a blanket on top of him and he was wearing clothes. _What is he trying now?_ Ianto thought dejectedly. While it felt nice to have these luxuries, Ianto knew that any sort of comfort was just another ploy soon to be followed by something horrendous.

Ianto decided he should try to get up since he was expected to be on his knees when someone entered the room. To his shock, he was not in excruciating pain as his multiple broken ribs tended to make even breathing difficult.

"Whoa, don't move too fast. You need to lie flat for now." Nick entered the room holding a glass of water.

Ianto suddenly realized he was somehow no longer in his cell. Ianto tried to look about the room and could see it was naturally lit with white walls and nice wooden furniture.

"Nick, where am I?"

"You're safe."

"Really?"

"Yes."

At that, tears of relief started to fall from Ianto's eye. "Why did you do it?"

Nick sat on a chair next to the bed and timidly spoke, "I had to do it. I know that means very little but you have to believe me. People assumed that when you took that cyberman into Torchwood 3 you were as good as dead. Then I come to find out that you had been spotted alive and on the News. There was a report of cannibals in Wales and you were walking through the background. I did a little investigating and found out Dr. Tanizaki, a robotics expert, left Japan for the U.K. and never returned. I can only assume that Harkness found the cyberman and destroyed it?"

Ianto nodded.

"I rushed back but it was too late, you were already being tracked. They would have taken you away and killed you when they were done. I was able to negotiate to have you released to me with no permanent damage."

"Why didn't you just tell me? Jack could've-"

"Harkness is barely keeping that place together. You were able to sneak a cyberman into his basement without him even noticing. Besides, at this point _I_ couldn't have even kept you safe."

Ianto paused and then softly spoke, "Why didn't you kill me?"

"Ianto, that was never-"

"No, after Canary Warf, why didn't you pull the trigger when you found me with Lisa?"

Nick leaned closer and whispered, "You know why." He then softly placed a kiss on Ianto's cracked lips.

Ianto sat up slightly as Nick helped him drink some sips of water. "We could run away together." Nick said softly as his patted Ianto's hair. "Go someplace warm and isolated then forget about aliens and government conspiracies."

Ianto smiled softly, "That would be nice."

There was the briefest flicker of hope on Nick's then he sighed, "But we can't, can we?"

Mustering all the strength he had at the moment, Ianto reached out and held Nick's hand, "No, not now. Not after everything we've done. Not knowing what I know."

Nick gently kissed Ianto's hand, "I can take you back to Torchwood but I'll have to remove your memory of everything that happened. That was part of the contract."

"How precise is it?"

"Everything, including my men and I abducting you."

Ianto paused and thought, "I wouldn't lose the entire night?"

Nick flinched thinking about how Ianto had smelled of Captain Harkness, "Are you in love with him?"

Ianto was surprised for a second but then decided he shouldn't underestimate details slipping past Nick. He whispered almost as if saying it to himself, "Yes."

Nick reassuringly squeezed Ianto's hand, "You'll remember everything until the moment you opened your front door."

Nick stood and straightened his shirt, "I'll start making the necessary arrangements."

Ianto tried to sit up but stopped when it started to hurt, "Wait, Nick, I'll need to set up a trigger in case what I think is going to happen, happens."

"I'll bring you a laptop." Nick then headed out the door and Ianto started planning what he needed to do.


	3. Trampled Underfoot

Jack stormed out of his office and shouted into the Hub, "Tosh! My office. Now!"

Toshiko nearly fell out of her chair at Jack's yelling and rushed up to his office. Gwen and Owen, surprised by Jack's sudden outburst, started to follow her.

Tosh timidly approached Jack who stood hunched over his desk staring at his computer screen.

"Tosh, who sent this email?"

Tosh rushed over and sat in Jack's chair. After a series of furious typing, Tosh turned to Jack and stumbled, "I . . . it . . . I can't trace it."

Jack began pacing, "I want you to check on Ianto in LA and get me a confirmation that he's there." Tosh hesitated before Jack shouted, "Now!"

Tosh scurried out of his office and headed to her computer. Furious at Jack's attitude, Gwen stormed in, "Jack that was completely uncalled for. You can't-"

"Shut up, Gwen. I don't want to hear it." Shocked, Gwen turned around and went to check on Tosh. Owen was already by her side quietly asking questions, "You mean he was taken?"

"I don't know but this does not look good." Tosh answered but her eyes never left her screen.

Gwen joined them asking, "What was Jack yelling about?"

Tosh just continued working so Owen answered, "Jack got an email that Ianto didn't leave Torchwood willingly. Tosh wasn't able to trace the email and now she's looking for footage of Ianto in Los Angeles."

"But, we saw the cctv footage of him at the airport and he left that note." Gwen struggled to comprehend everyone's panic.

Owen rapidly spit out, "If Ianto didn't leave on his own then he was abducted. That also means that someone went to a great deal of trouble to make us think he left. That implies an in depth knowledge of our resources and abilities."

Gwen, still confused, pressed on, "But why Ianto? He's not even a field agent."

Owen rolled his eyes, "Ianto knows everything about Torchwood. Just look around, these past weeks have been hell without him running the Hub. If someone is planning a move against us, then Ianto is the best person to tell them how."

Owen could feel the waves of frustration coming off of Toshiko so he grabbed his jacket and Gwen's arm, "Come on Gwen. Let's pop out and grab some coffee, give Tosh some space."

Even as he was pulling her arm, Gwen was starting to head toward Jack's office so Owen insisted, "No, leave him be for now."

Thankful for the quiet, Tosh continued searching for activity on Ianto's assumed identity. She found plenty of activity, which made her relax some, but then she gained access to the university's cctv files. Ianto Jones was nowhere to be found. The identity he supposedly invented actually belonged to a man five inches shorter and ten years older. Tosh expanded her search but there seemed to be no trace of him ever being on the campus.

She decided to go back to that footage from LAX that she found weeks ago. She repeated the scene of him claiming his luggage, walking through the terminal, and hailing a cab. She watched it several more times with increasing intensity. There was a moment when he turned his head toward the camera and she saw a slight flicker on the face. Tosh pressed on and decided to follow the cab he had hailed. She hacked into the city's street cameras and a block away she found the taxi. It was grainy but she was able to get a good look at the passenger. He was wearing the same clothes but he was most definitely black. Tosh could barely belief it: she had been fooled. She dreaded having to go up and tell Jack but lucky for her that moment never came.

Jack flew out of his office and out the cog door. Tosh ran up to his office to see what made him move so fast. Jack had received another email from the same anonymous source. It read: _Ianto Jones is on the Plass_. Tosh looked at the cctv feed and saw a body lying unconscious near the fountain. She jumped up and made for the surface.

As Owen and Gwen left the coffee shop, they had their four coffees on a tray wrapped in plastic as it was pouring solidly. Owen had complained the entire time blaming Gwen for not bringing an umbrella so she insisted he carry the drinks. Owen was on his second explanation of the situation with Ianto but with the continuous analysis, he was becoming increasingly distressed. He had never liked the young man but he didn't want to see him hurt. He also worried for the safety of the team and wondered just what Ianto was telling them. Whoever did this was distressingly skilled.

As they rounded the corner and began walking quickly across the Plass, they noticed Jack hunched over a body by the water fountain. Tosh was just coming out of the tourist office at a full sprint. Neither of them seemed to even notice the rain. Owen knew this was a bad sign. He handed the coffees he was holding over to Gwen and took off running toward Jack. Gwen yelled after him but couldn't run as fast with the drinks.

Once Owen reached the body he reeled for a few seconds and cursed loudly. It was Ianto but he was in a bad way. Almost every visible bit of skin was riddled with bruises. One of his eyes was swollen shut and his right leg was bent at an unnatural angle. He was wearing a set of navy blue scrubs but with the rain beating on him, Owen could see he was severely emaciated. Lying next to him was a package wrapped in plastic. Owen shakily picked it up and swore even louder. The package was addressed to him.

Gwen had just appeared next to him shouting for an explanation. Owen turned to her and knocked the coffees out of her hand. He shoved the package at her and yelled, "Gwen, take this down to my desk and prep the med bay." Gwen stood by shocked so Owen yelled again, "Now Gwen!"

Owen hunched down to get a better look and noticed the stricken look on Jack's face. He was pawing at Ianto's hair and visibly shaking. Owen realized for the first time that their relationship went far beyond office flirting. Owen gripped Jack's shoulder and tried to get his attention. Jack didn't even seem to notice. Owen shook him and as calmly as possible spoke to him, "Jack, we need to get him into the Hub so I can look at him. Alright, mate? You need to lift him gently and take him over to the invisible lift."

Jack finally snapped out of his initial shock and moved. He slipped his arm under Ianto's shoulders and the other under his knees. He then lifted the young man cradling his beaten face against the warmth of his big coat. As Jack made for the lift, Owen turned to a speechless Tosh and began giving directions, "Tosh get on your computer and try to get any information on how he was dropped off here." Tosh just nodded and headed back to the tourist office. Owen took a few moments to compose himself and followed after her.


	4. Dazed and Confused

Ianto sluggishly tried to open his eyes. For some reason he could only see out of one. His head pounded far worse than any hangover. In the background he could hear Owen talking but couldn't quite make out the words. He tried to sit up but sharp pains shot throughout his entire body. His breathing caused his chest to ache and he couldn't even wiggle his toes. He heard a heart monitor start to beep rapidly.

Owen heard the monitor change and turned around to see Ianto moving, "Shit, he's awake!" Owen rushed over to his side quickly joined by Jack. Jack delicately held Ianto's hand and gazed into his confused face.

"What's going on? What happened? Why am I here?" Ianto spilled his questions despite his throat aching.

Jack tried to rub his hand reassuringly, "Ianto, you're at the Hub. This is important: what is the last thing you remember?"

"I . . . I was going home . . . it was early morning. Jack, I'm in so much pain."

"Owen, can you give him something?" Owen turned around and prepared a syringe.

Jack pressed on, "Ianto, what had happened that day?"

Ianto, clearly starting to panic, concentrated on answering, "Suzy. Suzy had died . . . again. What's happened?"

"Ianto calm down. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Jack, what's happened?"

Jack nervously looked at Owen and then turned back to Ianto, "Suzy dying . . . that happened over six weeks ago."

Ianto's eye widened in shock as he stammered, "Six weeks . . . how . . . what happened to me?"

"You were kidnapped and held. We don't know by whom. You were just returned an hour ago. Someone left you on the plass."

Ianto went silent as he tried to process the information. The aching was starting to ease so he tried moving his legs. This caused extreme pain to shoot through his body. Combined with his confusion, Ianto started to panic and flail. Jack put his hands on Ianto's shoulders trying to hold him down.

Before Jack could say anything, Owen sprang into action and injected Ianto with a strong sedative. The thrashing slowed and then stopped as Ianto lost consciousness.

Jack brushed Ianto's hair back and gently caressed his face as Owen checked his vitals.

"Damn it, Owen. He doesn't remember anything."

Gwen, soaked through, entered through the cog door and approached Tosh. Gwen could see every muscle on Tosh's body was tense as she worked furiously at her computer.

Suddenly Tosh spoke, "Any luck Gwen?"

"Uh . . . no. No one saw anything. The police haven't heard of anything suspicious in the area. You find anything?"

"No. There's nothing. It's like he appeared out of thin air." Gwen could see Tosh was shaking in frustration, "They're just too good."

"How's Ianto?" Gwen asked as she entered the med bay.

"He has several broken bones in his legs, his feet are basically crushed, countless contusions and burns, head trauma, two broken ribs, all the finger nails are missing on his left hand, and he's severely malnourished. What's more is that his entire memory of the past six weeks has been wiped."

"Was it retcon?"

"Not that I can tell, but judging from the track marks they've been shooting him up for weeks."

"How's Jack?"

"Hasn't left his side."

"He's so protective of us." Gwen looks dreamily toward Jack watching Ianto, "I should go talk to him."

Owen stepped in front of her and held out his hands, "It's getting late, you should get home to Rhys." He knew the last thing Jack needed was Gwen fussing at him. Gwen took another look at Jack and headed to gather her things.

Owen checked over Ianto's vitals content that with the sedative and pain killers he should sleep for several more hours. Owen had stitched up the multiple cuts and gashes that littered his body. The deepest were on his back with what looked like whip marks. He bandaged his fingers, set the bones in his legs, and started him on antibiotics. He knew though that Ianto would need extensive surgery on his feet.

While tending to Ianto, Owen had forgotten all about the bizarre package with his name on it. He cautiously lifted and began to open it. As an afterthought, he supposed he should have had Tosh scan it for anything alien but he was too curious. To his surprise, all that was inside was a binder full of papers. As he began to read, Owen's jaw fell open in shock.

Jack lost track of time as he sat and watched Ianto sleep. He kept thinking that if he left his side, Ianto would vanish again. He finally summoned up his self control and stood looking around for the team. It appeared as if Gwen had left, but Tosh was still at her station working. Jack walked up behind her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Find anything?"

Tosh sighed resignedly, "No, there's nothing."

Jack could tell how devastated Tosh was at not being able to help her colleague and friend, "It's alright. I don't think we're going to find much. Go home for the night; we'll all have a meeting tomorrow to discuss things."

Tosh made no move to leave so Jack pressed on, "Really Tosh. There's nothing more to do tonight. I know you've done the best you can."

Tosh looked up at Jack and squeezed his hand. She then stood, grabbed her bag, and headed for the door. Jack went back down to the med bay to look for Owen. Sitting at his desk, Owen was engrossed reading through paperwork; however, his face had gone completely pale.

Jack pulled up a chair next to him and asked what was wrong. Owen hesitated for a moment and then answered, "This package was sitting next to Ianto and it was addressed to me. It is a detailed account of every single one of his injuries as he was tortured every day. It doesn't mention what he was being asked but it rates his level of cooperation. Jack, he didn't talk for seven days. Even when he did start cooperating, he was rated as being vague and untruthful."

Jack put his head in his hands trying to take in what he was hearing. Owen just continued, "Jack, it gets worse. After two weeks the sexual torture began. Soon after, they started in with the drugs. Even when he did start cooperating he was still raped and beaten every day. I don't know how he is still alive." Owen's hands were shaking as he continued to pour over the documents.

Jack stood and took the binder away from Owen, "We'll fix him. You're an incredible doctor and I promise you will be able to save him. I can't guarantee we'll find out who did this, but it will never happen again. I want you to go home, but I won't make you. At the very least get some sleep on the sofa. I'll watch over Ianto."

Jack went back to sit by Ianto's side. He leaned over and gently kissed his lips. _Seven days, _Jack thought, _what have I done to deserve such loyalty?_

_

* * *

_

The next morning, the team gathered in the conference room. Ianto was awake but pumped full of painkillers. Owen was able to pull Jack away by putting a video feed of Ianto up on the monitor. While Jack was used to going for days without sleep, Owen was looking visibly drained. Although desperately wanting Ianto's coffee, he made do with instant and the occasional energy drink. Tosh looked almost just as tired making Jack suspect she had continued working at home.

There was a nervous air hanging about with the knowledge that some secret enemy was running circles around them. Finally Jack cleared his throat and spoke, "I know we are all on edge and I wish I had something to reassure you with, but I need to be honest that we have no idea who took Ianto and who returned him."

After an uncomfortable silence Jack continued, "Owen has been working all night and eventually Ianto is going to be fine. He's obviously pretty shaken up but he doesn't remember anything. He's comfortable since Owen has him on some strong pain killers. In the next-"

An agitated Gwen cut Jack off, "What are we going to do with him?"

"Owen is going to do his best to treat him and he should recover although his legs will take some time to heal."

"No. I mean _what_ are we going to do with him? Like you said, we don't know who took him or returned him, he could have been sent in as a mole."

Jack did not like where she was going with this and replied, "What exactly are you suggesting, Gwen?"

"We hand him over to UNIT."

"Jack, you can't!" Tosh shouted as she recalled her horrendous time held by them.

Before Jack could answer, Owen stood and glowered at Gwen, "Ianto is my patient. I'm not just handing him over to those bastards after what he's been through."

Jack inwardly smiled as he remembered why he had hired the doctor in the first place, "Owen's right. Ianto is one of us and we will protect him. That starts with you, Tosh. I want a complete security overhaul. This Hub needs to be impenetrable that includes finishing up with that alien life form detection device."

Tosh nodded and started making notes on what she wanted done. Gwen, not content with being brushed off, pressed on, "Him being here puts us all at risk not to mention our families. Unit has better facilities to guard him. We don't even know if it were humans doing this."

"Gwen, if we handed him over to UNIT they would just interrogate him and then throw him in a cell. He stays here. That is not up for discussion."

"Well can you do anything to restore his memories? What about a lie detector or that mind probe you mentioned?"

Jack briefly glanced at Owen and saw the doctor's eyes briefly panic at the idea. The last thing they wanted at this point was Ianto remembering his torture. Owen finally answered, "He suffered some bad head injuries so I don't want to risk anything for a while. What I'm most concerned about at the moment are his feet. I can heal his fractures with the bone knitter but first he's going to need surgery to set the bones in his feet. I could try doing the surgery myself, but I would rather a specialist do it. That means taking him out of the Hub. I'm going to schedule with the local hospital and I want you to arrange for a police escort and guards posted at his room."

Gwen frowned and turned to Jack but he interrupted before she could speak, "Good idea Owen. Are you going to be able to handle that Gwen?"

She thought about protesting further but finally sighed and replied, "Yes."

"Good. I also want to set up a bedroom for Ianto in that spare room near the med bay. I want you to arrange for picking out the furniture. The clothes and personal items from Ianto's flat are in storage. I'll get them out once the room is set up."

Gwen pouted even more at this menial task but she just nodded her head and stood, "I guess I should get started." She then marched out of the room.


	5. In the Evening

Ianto's surgery had gone well. Owen was able to utilize the bone knitter with great success. Ianto still wasn't anywhere near walking but he would be there sooner than with a traditional cast. Tosh's security overhaul meant that the Hub was now the most secure spot in the country. Each team member had to enter using a key card, retina scan, and full body DNA checker. Jack liked to frequently _test_ the Hub for security holes sometimes trying to sneak alien artifacts in and out. One time he even went as far as contacting a security expect at UNIT and asked him to try breaking in. This served to improve Toshiko's pride and send a message to UNIT.

It had been three weeks since Ianto returned but he was still using a wheelchair. Owen wanted him to take it easy but cabin fever was setting in. He desperately wanted something to do so Jack allowed him to take over the team's paperwork. Gwen had furnished Ianto's bedroom but Jack took extra hours to personalize the once drab space. Owen had worried about Ianto's nutrition so Jack started planning his meals. However, Ianto was eating very little.

After dismissing the team for the day Jack headed down to Ianto's new work station near his bedroom. "Hey beautiful, are you hungry?" Ianto blushed and looked back down at his paper work.

"What's wrong? Not hungry?" Jack grinned as he headed to Ianto's room to start setting out the dinner. He loved watching Ianto become flustered at his flirting.

"I don't understand how you can still say that?" Ianto asked soberly.

Jack came back out and cast a worried look, "Say what?"

"That I'm . . . beautiful. I can barely look at my own reflection."

Jack pulled up Owen's stool and sat next to him, "Ianto, look at me."

Ianto just continued to stare back at his desk. Jack reached out and tenderly tilted Ianto's face toward his, "Ianto, you're gorgeous. Yes, you have some scars now, but never be ashamed of them."

Ianto smiled slightly as he leaned into Jack's touch. Jack's heart swelled at the young man's sweet face, "Come on. Owen says you need to eat more and I want some civilized conversation." Ianto stacked the rest of the papers and wheeled into his room up to the table Jack had prepared.

After dinner, Jack was helping Ianto into his bed. Jack sat on the side of the bed and nervously fidgeted with his watch.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"What do you remember about the night you were taken?" Ianto hadn't spoken about what happened between them and Jack was terrified that he didn't remember. The last thing Jack wanted was to scare him away by surprising him with their relationship.

"I've been trying Jack but I just can't remember anything out of the ordinary. I remember leaving for my flat but I can't recall ever getting there."

"What about before that? Do you remember why you were at the Hub so late?"

Ianto blushed when he realized what Jack was hinting at. He looked up at Jack to see that same nervous anticipation as the night they had spent together.

"I remember having spent a lovely night with a dashing man. He's a devastatingly handsome bloke I work with, but he has the smallest flat I've ever seen." Ianto's eyes twinkled as Jack's nervous face transformed into a megawatt smile.

Jack leaned in closer as he said, "Well, he must have been one hell of a lover to make up for it."

"Oh I think I remember some intense snogging but my mind's a little cloudy."

Jack slipped his hand behind Ianto's head and pressed their lips together. Soon he felt Ianto opening his mouth and slide his tongue against Jack's. Jack moved his other hand to support himself as he pushed his chest up to Ianto. The kiss deepened until Jack heard Ianto whimper. Jack pulled back as he realized he had pressed against Ianto's still tender ribs.

"You should get some sleep." Jack said breathlessly as he tore himself away.

Ianto made a little pout and sat back in his bed, "Tease."

Jack placed a light kiss on his lips and then stood, "See you in the morning." Right before he left the room Jack turned back to see Ianto still smiling at him.

* * *

It had been a particularly terrible day as the team wearily marched into the Hub. Gwen was still fuming over Jack's decision to execute a seemingly harmless alien. As soon as Jack dismissed them, Tosh and Owen fled for the door wanting to be out of the way of Gwen's wrath. Jack started to head down to Ianto's room when Gwen shouted after him, "Jack Harkness, don't you dare think we are done talking about this!"

Jack spun around fuming at her refusal to understand his decision, "We are not talking about this. It was my decision and I made it. Go home!"

The alien that fell through the rift was not malicious in nature but had a peculiar appetite. Looking like a giant purple ferret, it fed off of electricity and particularly loved computers leaving behind a nasty poisonous discharge. Every time it fed, the creature increased in size and level of discharge. The creature had a sweet disposition and enjoyed being petted and snuggled. While it was still small about the size of a raccoon, some school children found it outside and played with it. The alien followed them into the school and immediately started chewing on computer cables. When a janitor tried to shoo it out with a broom, he came into contact with the discharge and went into toxic shock.

By the time Torchwood arrived, the alien was the size of a great dane and had devoured half the computer lab. While the team was gone, a concerned Ianto had wheeled himself down to the archives. He found the animal's file and discovered that the alien was a designer creature. It had been genetically engineered as a weapon. It would destroy colonies by eating up computers and poisoning citizens. Usually several dozen were deployed at a time creating enough chaos to ease an invasion. Luckily the file listed that shooting the creature caused it to explode spewing its discharge everywhere. Owen was able to prepare a simple syringe of chemicals that Jack administered. The poor thing was confused and scared as it slowly lay down and died.

"Jack, you didn't have to kill it. We could have taken care of it." Gwen persisted.

"What? Kept it here at the Hub? Let it chomp on Mainframe?"

"We could have kept it in a cell and fed it when needed."

"It's not a pet. It's a weapon that would have compromised the safety of this base. Now go home!"

"It's a living creature." Gwen shouted as Jack scoffed and turned to head to his office.

Gwen followed after with another jibe, "Don't you think you're being a little hypocritical?"

Jack stopped in his tracks and turned back around, "What are you talking about?"

"You had no problem keeping Ianto here even though we still don't know what kind of threat he poses."

Jack, now beyond furious, scowled, "I swear Gwen, if you do not leave within the next minute I will retcon you back to police training."

Gwen took a defiant step forward, "You wouldn't."

Jack stared back with an almost murderous glint, "Try me."

Gwen finally turned around and headed to the door. Once she left, Jack exhaled and slumped his shoulders. He hated having to kill aliens especially when they were just lost, displaced in time and space. The last thing he wanted was to have it thrown back at him by his team.

Before he could slip deeper into his anger and desolation, Ianto spoke up from downstairs, "Do you need help with the body?"

Jack looked down and saw a worried expression on the young man's face, "No, I'll haul it to the incinerator later. Have you eaten?"

"No and you better hurry because I'm starving." Ianto smiled and started back toward his room. Jack relaxed and followed after him.

During their dinner, Ianto spoke about how Owen had set up the coffee machine outside Ianto's room. He told him that it was there if he wanted fresh coffee and if he should make extra for the team it would be fine. The doctor reiterated that it in no way meant that he thought Ianto should start working again, but that if he should happen to want coffee, it is now available.

Jack smiled thinking about how during the past weeks, the usually gruff and hostile doctor had been fussing over Ianto like an injured child. Jack and Owen still hadn't found a way of telling Ianto about the medical documents that accompanied him. Neither of them knew of a good way to tell the young man he had been raped repeatedly. Owen was sure it would break him and Jack couldn't help but agree. Ianto had become so precious to him and he hated to jeopardize their new relationship.

Jack helped Ianto to his bed and made to tuck him before Ianto swatted his hands away, "Unless you plan on reading me a bedtime story, you better stop there and kiss me."

Jack leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to Ianto's lips but was pulled back down into a searing snog. Ianto started moving his hands toward Jack's fly, but Jack stopped him, "I better take care of that alien before it starts to stink."

As he was leaving, Ianto called after, "Jack, I won't break."

* * *

A week later, Jack was out with Gwen on a weevil hunt and Tosh had gone home early leaving Ianto alone with Owen. Ianto wheeled up behind Owen has he worked at his station, "Owen."

The doctor gave a mumbled, "Yeah."

"I need you to tell Jack that I'm well enough to have sex."

Owen jolted around and sputtered, "Excuse me?"

"Jack is scared to have sex because he thinks he's going to hurt me. I want you to tell him that he won't."

Owen's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he struggled to answer, "Ianto, mate, you can't even walk. Maybe sex isn't the best thing for you right now." Owen looked down trying to avoid Ianto's gaze.

Ianto narrowed his eyes and tried a different approach, "Alright, then I need to you to help me convince Jack to let me go to physical therapy."

Owen, not wanting to the continue talking sex with Ianto, finally conceded, "Fine. You're going to need it eventually and if you feel up to it then I'll help. But, I guarantee Jack will not be happy about it."

Ianto smiled, "Leave that to me."

It had taken another couple of weeks but eventually Jack had agreed to physical therapy on the condition that he accompanied Ianto. They were returning to the Hub afterward and Ianto was still fuming.

"How could you do that, Jack?" Ianto slapped Jack's hands off his chair and wheeled through the door.

"He had his hands all over you." Jack shouted as he followed behind.

"Of course he did, that's his job!" Ianto yelled as he positioned himself on the makeshift elevator Tosh had designed for him.

"Come on: the touching, the jokes, the flirting. For God's sake, he had his hand on your thigh!"

"You didn't have to punch him. He was kind enough to stay late so we could go in the evening."

"I didn't know he was going to be a creep."

"He was not, he was friendly. You're just lucky I had retcon with me. I'm going back tomorrow and you better be on your best behavior."

"Fine." Jack leaned against the wall and pouted. Ianto turned and busied himself with the coffee machine, smiling to himself at seeing Jack acting so ridiculously. When he turned back around, Ianto had put back on his serious face.

"You really have no reason to worry; I'm kind of an eyesore at the moment."

"You're oblivious, aren't you? You are absolutely gorgeous." Jack knelt down and gazed into Ianto's eyes.

Ianto replied quietly, "I'll have these fucking scars the rest of my life. I know you told me not to be ashamed of them but I don't even remember how they got there. I look in the mirror everyday and I'm reminded that those bastards used me and left me to live the rest of my life scared and vulnerable."

Jack sighed and stood up, "I didn't want to do this but I humiliated you today. Consider this making amends."

Jack then ran up to his office. After a few minutes, he came back down with a round white ball in his hands, "Lie down on your bed."

Ianto hesitated but finally gave in. Jack sat on the side of the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"This is an alien cream. I've been holding onto it for years." Jack placed both his hands on the ball and turned them in opposite directions. The ball split in half and revealed a glowing blue substance. Jack put some on his fingers and starting delicately rubbing it on Ianto's scars.

"After a couple applications, it'll be like they were never there." The cream starting tingling slightly and then it warmed sending waves of pleasure through Ianto's body.

"But this does mean that you can't get mad at me when I knock out guys feeling you up."

Ianto reached up and pulled Jack down into a soft, affectionate kiss.


	6. Hey Hey What Can I Do

"No, Jack, I can do it." Ianto batted Jack's hands away as he got out of the SUV and started walking on his new crutches.

"If you don't let me help I'll start to feel unimportant." Jack pouted as he cautiously watched Ianto's every move.

"Jack, you have been taking care of me nonstop for the past few months. If you haven't noticed you're the most important person in my life." Right after he said it, Ianto blushed realizing that was dangerously close to a confession of love.

He expected Jack to turn tail right there but instead the older man smiled and purred in Ianto's ear, "And don't you forget it."

Once they made it into the Hub and all the way to Ianto's bedroom, Ianto put aside the crutches and flung himself exhausted on the bed, "I think that's a new record: from the car park to my bed with no help."

"Keep this up and pretty soon I can take you out dancing."

"You dance?"

"The best in Cardiff. Once you feel up to it, I am taking you out on the town and showing you off."

"I'll wear my best suit with the red tie you love and a matching waist coat." Ianto then emphasized the point by loosening his tie and throwing it at Jack.

In a grand movement, Jack took off his coat and sprawled out on top of Ianto, "You have no idea how turned on I am right now."

Ianto reached down and cupped Jack's growing erection, "Oh, I think I have some idea." He then pulled Jack into a fierce kiss while Jack worked on getting Ianto's shirt off. They fumbled and tugged until they were both naked jerking each other passionately. Jack loved the way Ianto moaned and bucked his hips begging for more.

Jack kissed his way across Ianto's jaw until he was licking and sucking at his neck. Ianto gently nipped Jack's ear and whispered, "Take me."

Jack pulled back and looked into Ianto's eyes with worry. Ianto kissed him and whispered again, "Please." Ianto then reached over into a drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube and handed it to Jack.

Owen had stayed late working on an autopsy of a body that had washed up on the beach early that morning. It looked human enough except that the skin was orange and his knees bent the wrong way. Jack had recognized the species and said they were known to be great jumpers. As Owen had suspected, the lungs were filled with water. The poor alien had probably come through the rift into the bay and drowned.

The doctor knew this was going to take several more hours of work and he would need coffee to stay awake. After going weeks without it, Owen swore he would never take Ianto's coffee making skills for granted again. He was stunned at the rapid progress Ianto was taking with his recuperation especially one day when he woke up without any scars. Owen suspected Jack was using alien technology on him but couldn't get the stubborn captain to tell him what it was. If he could just get a hold of whatever had made those scars disappear he could patent it and retire.

He made his way over to the coffee station and frowned seeing the pot empty. He went over to Ianto's room with his empty mug and was about to knock when he heard the young man moaning and yelling. Fearing the worst, Owen thrust the door open only to find Jack with Ianto's legs wrapped around his back. They were going at it so feverishly, they didn't even notice him. Owen was overcome with anger at Jack's carelessness and threw his mug, shattering it against the wall.

The two men stopped and turned to see a fuming Owen standing in the doorway. Jack looked terrified while Ianto shouted, "Owen! For God's sake, close the door. We're busy."

Owen bellowed, "Damn you, Harkness!" He then slammed the door and stormed off. It took some consoling and clever tongue usage but Ianto finally was able to get Jack back in the mood. Ianto was shocked that Jack could be so modest. He assumed from his constant stories that he wouldn't mind an audience.

The next morning, Jack left Ianto's room and went up to his for a change of clothes. He tried to move as quietly as possible just in case Owen was lying in wait for him. Not seeing him around, Jack relaxed and assumed the doctor had gone home after his fit the night before. However, he had no such luck as Owen was sitting at Jack's desk glaring with his arms crossed.

Jack quickly shut the door and in a hushed voice implored, "Owen, before you start. He was the one that asked. I have been pushing him away for weeks. He was more than ready."

"I overestimated you and your sense of control. How big is your libido are you that you have to fuck a rape victim while he's recovering."

"Owen, I understand that you're concerned but think logically. It has been months since then and he doesn't even remember it. We were lovers before he left and we are now that he's returned. He is a grown man and can make his own choices."

At that, Owen sighed and leaned back in the chair, "Maybe you're right. It's just not fair. He's so young and I don't want to see him hurt anymore. After that whole cyberman thing, I really hated him but the more I think about it, the more I think that if it would have been me and Katie, I would have done the same thing. Now instead of moving on like we thought he had, he was just going through more shit. He lives in an underground base doing paperwork, making coffee, and dating Cardiff's horniest man."

"I know it isn't fair, but it's the best I can give him." Jack leaned against his door dejectedly.

"Ok, I'm going to pop off home for a few hours. I left the autopsy report on your desk. I was right, he drowned." Owen stood and went to leave the office.

Jack stepped aside but as Owen left, the doctor paused and mumbled something sounding like, "Sorry."

Jack smiled thinking that it was the first time Owen had ever apologized to him.

A few nights later, Jack was out late hunting down some weevils with Tosh and Gwen. Owen had stayed in working on a batch of small aliens found in jars at a weird old man's house. Apparently he had been collecting them for years, but when he died his landlord entered the apartment, saw the jars, and called the police. It was taking days for Owen to sort through them all. Ianto finished up with the filing and went to check if Owen needed more coffee.

When Ianto reached his station, he found Owen asleep in his chair. Ianto went up to him to gather his mug when he noticed the binder Owen had been reading. It was not related to the aliens but instead was a detailed report of injuries. Ianto picked it up and sat in the chair next to Owen. He was shocked as he thumbed through the pages: they were about him. The pages were starting to wear and had copious notes written by Owen in the margins.

Owen awoke sore and stiff. He groaned realizing he had fallen asleep in his chair again. When he looked up he saw Ianto sitting in front of him reading the binder. Owen panicked not knowing how to explain the papers and why he hadn't told Ianto about them.

Without looking up, Ianto spoke to him, "Where did you get this?"

"It was with you when you were left on the Plass."

Ianto narrowed his eyes accusingly at him and as if to explain it, Owen continued, "It was addressed to me."

"Why didn't you show it to me?"

"I didn't want it to trip any memories."

"Why? If I remembered I could have known what information I gave them."

"I would rather have the security risk than you reliving any of that."

"Has Jack seen this?"

"Yes."

"Gwen and Tosh?"

"No."

"Is this why you were so upset at Jack when you saw us having sex?"

Owen hesitated and thought for a second, "Yes."

Ianto nodded then closed the binder. He handed it to Owen and reached for his crutches, "Do you want any more coffee?"

Owen, confused at Ianto's behavior, squeaked out, "Yeah."

Ianto started to leave but stopped and turned to Owen, "I never told you this before, but thank you for helping me. I know we never got on well, but I really appreciate everything."

Owen just nodded again, dumbstruck.


	7. Communication Breakdown

Ianto and Jack rested naked, tangled in each others' arms on Ianto's bed. Jack was slowly stroking Ianto's chest and placing soft kisses to his shoulder. Jack could not remember the last time he had slept in his bunker. He loved spending his nights in Ianto's bed and found himself able to sleep more than he had in decades. The young man was kind, loyal, and surprisingly funny.

Quietly almost at a whisper Ianto spoke, "I haven't seen my family since before I was taken."

"You have family?"

"Yeah, a sister, she's married and has two kids. We hardly talk. I'm thinking about getting back in touch with her."

"That's a good idea."

"Would you come with me?" Ianto whispered this almost inaudibly. Jack looked at his face and the young man looked incredibly meek and scared.

Jack wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to the side of his head, "Of course." They were both silent then and soon drifted back to sleep.

Shortly after, the rift spat out a small plane bringing with it three people displaced in time. Owen became enamored with the sultry pilot, Diane. Gwen became a big sister to a young teenage girl. Jack saw himself mirrored in the older gentleman, John. He was lost and couldn't find a role for himself in a strange time. When John committed suicide using exhaust fumes, Jack joined him. When Jack resurrected, he took John's body back to the Hub and placed it in the morgue.

Jack then took a long shower trying to get the smell of exhaust fumes and death out of his hair and skin. When he finally emerged and dressed, he went to Ianto's bedroom hoping to find some comfort after such a horrible couple days. However, Ianto was nowhere to be found. His coat and crutches were gone leaving Jack struggling to think of why Ianto would leave the Hub alone. He then groaned as he remembered that this was the day they were supposed to visit his sister. Jack remembered the scared look on Ianto's face as he had asked him and supposed Ianto thought that Jack didn't want to go. Jack couldn't decide if that was worse than the truth that he just plain forgot.

Jack tore out of the Hub but as he sped the SUV toward the neighborhood Ianto mentioned his sister living in, he realized he didn't know the exact address. He didn't even know his sister's last name. He parked on a side street and called Ianto's mobile not knowing exactly what he was going to say. The phone rang several times and went to voicemail. Jack was immediately uneasy. He called Tosh hoping that she wouldn't question why he needed this information. Luckily she was not prying and found Rhiannon's address and phone number.

Jack pulled up outside their building but decided to call before pounding on the door. Rhiannon was irritated that Ianto had never showed up and yelled at Jack for not taking better care of him. Jack wondered just what she knew about their relationship. Jack's fear for Ianto was growing by the second. He then decided he had to trace the GPS on Ianto's mobile and just hope it led to him.

The signal indicated that the phone was only a few blocks away. When Jack reached the spot the signal was originating from, Ianto was not there. Instead there were several sketchy looking young men loitering around. Jack stepped out of the vehicle and approached them while he called Ianto's phone again.

He could hear it ringing and one of the punks spat out, "That pufter's mobile is ringing again. Just fuckin' turn it off."

Jack didn't need to hear anymore. Overcome with rage he ran up to the boy with the phone and punched him so hard the kid flew onto the ground. The others started yelling until Jack pulled out his gun and shouted, "Where is he?"

The ugly one that Jack punched held his bloody nose and shouted back, "Are you daft? I'm callin' the cops."

Jack smacked him over the face with the pistol and yelled again, "Where is he?"

The youngest looking one finally broke and nervously said, "We left him in an alley, a few blocks over." He then shakily handed over Ianto's wallet.

"Is he alive?" Jack growled.

The boys all looked at each other and one answered, "Yeah, probably."

Jack grabbed him by the hair and dragged him in the direction they had pointed, "He better be."

As Jack dragged the boy with the gun pointed in his face, his mates took off running.

* * *

Ianto had been waiting for Jack all day. He hated being alone at Christmas but couldn't bring himself to be angry with Jack. He had pushed a relationship and he shouldn't be surprised that Jack wanted nothing to do with his family. Ianto was nervous but he decided he had to do this. He called a taxi, put on his winter coat, and hobbled his way out of the Hub. As he waited for the cab, he pulled his coat closer trying to stop his shivering. Once he was inside the taxi, he could barely make eye contact with the driver and stammered while giving directions.

Once he finally arrived outside Rhiannon's house, he was shaking even worse. The driver put his hand on his shoulder, "You alright, mate?"

Ianto jerked at the sudden contact and just barely answered with a meek, "Yeah."

The driver shook his head and piled back into the cab and drove away. Ianto tried to walk up to the house but couldn't move. He finally turned around and walked for a few blocks trying to gather his thoughts. However, words kept flashing through his mind; words like prolonged strangulation, electrocution, forced penetration, and multiple lacerations. Ianto noticed there was someone following him. He tried moving faster but he could only go so far with his crutches. The figure behind was catching up.

Ianto turned into an alley but his head was swimming and his chest pounding. His vision seemed to narrow and he couldn't focus on anything around him. He heard some voices near him and some loud rustling. There was a flash of movement and Ianto felt a sharp pain in his head as he lost consciousness.

* * *

The man Jack was dragging by the hair was now shaking and begging for mercy. Jack growled and pulled harder. Once they turned into the alley, Jack gasped as he saw Ianto's crutches lying on the ground. He looked desperately for Ianto and finally spotted the young man crumbled on the ground motionless. Jack immediately let go of the mugger and rushed to Ianto's side. There was a bleeding wound on his head but he was breathing. Jack called an ambulance and turned to look for the bastard he dragged there but he was long gone.

Jack cradled Ianto's prone figure and rambled tearfully, "I'm so sorry 'Yan. Don't leave me now. I need you."

On the way to the hospital, Jack tried calling Owen but couldn't get through. He left several angry voicemails condemning the doctor for abandoning Ianto. He was sure he'd end up apologizing to the doctor later, but at the moment all he cared about was his young lover.

Ianto woke with another massive headache. He groaned and looked up into Jack's devastated face.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours. You have a concussion but the doctors say nothing too serious."

"Who did it?"

"Just some punks. I beat a couple of them up and got back your wallet and phone."

"I was so scared. I realized that it was the first time I had been out of the Hub by myself since I was taken. I couldn't stop thinking about everything that was done to me and I was terrified it would happen again." Ianto was crying slightly and shaking.

Jack grasped Ianto's hand and brought it to his lips, "I should have been there with you. I wish I had some decent excuse but-"

"You don't have to explain. I pushed you into this and I need to learn to be on my own."

"No, Ianto, I do have to explain. It was nothing you did; I just got caught up with my own feelings and forgot. Please understand that I _wanted_ to be there. You're the most important person in my life." Jack cupped Ianto face and kissed him while Ianto, still crying, wrapped his arms around Jack's back.

* * *

Owen entered the Hub, hung over and miserable. Not wanting to prolong his torture, he went straight to Jack's office. Jack was seated at his desk reading over some paperwork. He said nothing as Owen entered. Owen shifted his weight and coughed awkwardly.

Finally he just blurted out, "Look, I'm sorry I had my phone off. Do whatever you have to do, but I was caught up in something."

Without looking up from his work, Jack answered, "I understand."

"You do?"

"More than you know. Now go downstairs and take a look at Ianto's head. I don't trust local doctors."

Owen approached Ianto as he was on his knees scrubbing the floor of the med bay. Owen blanched remembering the spilled iodine he was too drunk to clean up.

"How are you feeling?"

Ianto sat back on his heels and smiled at Owen, "Much better. It's just a bump on the head, nothing to worry about."

Owen could tell immediately that Ianto was lying but he just didn't have the energy to pursue it. Ianto looked carefully at the doctor and saw in his eyes deep sorrow and regret. He knew that look well. Ianto stood and put his hand on Owen's shoulder, "What happened with Diane?"

"She left. She wanted to go back so she flew off hoping to go through the rift."

Ianto leaned in and placed a small kiss on Owen's cheek, "I'm so sorry."

"So am I." Owen leant his head against Ianto's shoulder and sighed.


	8. In My Time of Dying

"Owen, you can't!" Ianto hobbled after Owen trying to stop him from using the rift manipulator.

"We have to. Tosh can't get us the rest of the equation. We can't leave them there!" Owen shouted while he worked on cracking Jack's safe.

"This won't bring her back. We are being used, I know it. Jack said the rift manipulator is too dangerous." Ianto yelled while trying to climb the stairs to Jack's office. Halfway up his right leg gave out on him and he fell the rest of the way down. Owen heard the crash and came running out of the office. He rushed down to Ianto, helped him up, and took him over to the sofa.

"Please don't do this Owen." Ianto pleaded.

Owen sighed and thought for a second, "Ok, I'll call UNIT and see if they can help us with the equation." Owen then left for the med bay.

Ianto winced as he pulled up his trouser leg and examined his swollen ankle. He cursed Owen for making this so difficult. He desperately wanted Jack back. In fact, he wanted to rip apart time and space to have him but he had been down this road before.

"Let me have a look at that leg." Owen came back into the room and sat next to Ianto.

When Ianto bent over he felt the pinch of a needle in his neck, "I'm so sorry, Ianto."

After Jack and Tosh returned, Ianto was just waking up. He could hear Owen explaining what he had done to get them back. Jack swore and ran over to help Ianto up.

"I tried to stop him." Ianto said wearily.

"I know. He wasn't playing fair."

Ianto winced as he tried to stand. Jack put his arm around his waist, "Are you hurt?"

Ianto tried to smile, "I'm fine; just had a little tumble."

"Owen! Take care of Ianto." Jack then patted Ianto on the back and went up to his office closing the door behind him.

Tosh was fast at work on her computer tracking the rift activity. Gwen was trying to find any trace of the mysterious Billis Manger. Owen went to the med bay and fetched an ice pack and an anti-inflammatory. He gave the pills to Ianto and knelt down to apply the ice pack to his ankle.

"Look, Ianto, I'm sorry but-"

"Don't. Just don't say anything."

Owen looked down feeling miserable.

Later that evening, the team gathered in the boardroom to have dinner, except Jack who still wouldn't leave his office. Ianto had tried coaxing him out but he was brushed off.

"So Tosh, what was it like?" Gwen eagerly asked as she munched on her Chinese food.

"It was terrifying being in a different time, but the hall was beautiful. There was dancing, music, and dozens of gorgeous men in uniform. I even met the most adorable pilot who helped me with my equations."

"Sounds romantic." Gwen mused.

"Incredibly so. Even Jack was swept up with it. This is the weird part: there was an American pilot there named Captain Jack Harkness. Jack said that the pilot was shot down and so he assumed his identity. I was so overwhelmed with everything going on that I didn't even ask how that was possible. It was so sad because Jack said the day after is when he died. Oh, the way they were kissing right before we left; I think Jack may have fallen in love with him."

Ianto's eyes widened and he excused himself from the table. As he grabbed his crutches and left the room, he could have sworn he saw the slightest smirk on Gwen's face as he left.

Gwen leaned in and whispered, "Oh dear. I think Ianto had a bit of a crush on Jack." Tosh looked embarrassed realizing that she may have hurt his feelings; she knew how painful that kind of infatuation was. Owen slumped back in his seat feeling even worse.

* * *

Jack sat back in his chair contemplating the bizarre day. That was too much of a coincidence to have been accidental. Something dark was at work and it knew their weaknesses. In that time period he loved so much, he almost didn't want to leave. If he had been alone, without Toshiko, he doesn't know what would have happened. Meeting that beautiful, brave man reminded him of the person he was pretending to be but never was.

Jack was brought out of thoughts by a light tapping at the door. To his surprise it was Tosh looking contrite. Jack poured a second glass of scotch for her, "Come on in, have a drink."

Tosh sipped at the scotch, "I may have spilled too much information to the team."

"What do you mean?"

"I told them about how you met your namesake and kind of fell in love."

Jack looked up suddenly, "But I didn't. It was a goodbye. His fate was sealed and there was nothing I could do to help such a brilliant man. I can never live up to that name."

"Yes you can, Jack. You have. He'd be proud to know what you're doing."

Jack smiled at her and took another sip. He then stopped and froze realizing that Ianto thought he had fallen in love. Jack stood and mumbled some excuse to Tosh before walking straight down to Ianto's room. The lights were off and Ianto was curled up in his bed. Jack sat on the side of the bed and stroked the young man's face.

"Ianto, listen, about what Tosh said: it's not what she thought. I need to explain what happened."

Ianto stopped him and softly replied, "I'm tired Jack. It's been a long day."

Jack reluctantly stood and left the room. He swore to himself that he would make it up to him once he had the chance. However, the rift manipulator started a hellish chain of events that deprived him of the opportunity.

* * *

"You have to open rift." The phantom taking Lisa's form pleaded with Ianto.

"Who are you?" Ianto shakily replied.

"It's the only way we can be together. Open the rift."

"Who sent you here? Why do you want the rift opened?"

"Please Ianto." Lisa reached her hand out to Ianto.

"Don't touch me! Who are you?" Ianto shouted as he backed away.

"Please . . ." Ianto blinked and Lisa vanished.

* * *

The bloody body of Rhys Williams was sprawled out on the autopsy table and Gwen was screaming. Owen and Tosh were fighting with Jack telling him to open the rift. Ianto was trying to keep up with them as they were running toward the console. Ianto was trying to climb the stairs but it was slow going. He heard Owen shouting and then Jack started yelling back. Just as Ianto reached the top of the stairs he heard two gunshots ring out.

Ianto screamed as he saw Jack fall down dead with a bullet through his skull. He stumbled over to Jack and cradled his lifeless head in his lap, "Owen, what have you done?" Tears were streaming down Ianto's face.

The rest of the team turned away and started the process of opening the rift. They were using the retina scanner on themselves and then turned to Ianto and Jack, "Don't do this!"

Gwen shouted, "We have to. Don't get in the way, Ianto."

Owen lifted the gun and pointed it down at Ianto, "Please, Ianto, I don't want to hurt you."

"Owen, don't." Ianto pleaded.

"Shoot him, Owen!" Gwen ordered.

Owen knelt beside Ianto and placed his hand on Ianto's cheek. Ianto closed his eyes tight while shaking and crying.

Owen softly commanded, "Ianto. Open your eyes."

Ianto reluctantly looked at Owen and could see the misery in his face. Owen took the retina scanner from Gwen and used it on Ianto then on Jack's lifeless body. The building began shaking violently and the team looked around panicked while Ianto continued to cry over Jack. Suddenly Jack breathed in harshly, flailing about while Ianto held onto him.

Jack looked up at Owen, "What have you done?"

Once on the surface, the team could see the monstrous form of Abbadon wreaking havoc on Cardiff. Jack turned to Ianto and grabbed him by the shoulders. He then pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear. Jack then pulled back and shouted to Owen and Tosh, "Take Ianto back to the Hub and keep him safe. Gwen, you're with me."

Gwen and Jack took off in the SUV while Tosh and Owen tried pulling Ianto toward the Hub. Ianto was kicking and screaming, "Jack! No!"

When Gwen brought back Jack's body, Ianto couldn't even bring himself to look at. Gwen and Owen placed Jack on a morgue drawer, but before Owen could close the door Gwen stopped him, "No, he's coming back."

Owen shrugged and went up to check on Ianto. He found him sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Tosh was sitting next to him looking confused on how to console him. Owen approached tentatively, "Ianto, mate, are you alright?" Ianto just looked up with his red, bleary eyes and then bowed his head again.

As the hours clicked by, Gwen kept up her vigil while Tosh and Owen finally gave up on Ianto and set about finding work to do. Ianto stumbled up to Jack's office and struggled to open the hatch on the floor. After a few minutes, he finally lifted it and slowly made his way down the ladder.

Owen sat at his station, his conscience eating away at him as he replayed the last week in his mind. He knew he had to do right by Ianto but couldn't figure out how. Owen went down to the morgue and approached Gwen, "Gwen, maybe you should let Ianto have a few minutes alone with the body."

Gwen fussed over Jack's hair and replied, "He asked me to come with him. He needs me to be here when he wakes up."

Owen threw up his hands in resignation and went back to his station. Soon after Owen left, Jack hoarsely whispered, "Ianto?"

Gwen squeaked and smiled at Jack before leaning down and kissing his dry lips.

Jack put his hands on her shoulders pushing her back, "Gwen, help me up."

Once he entered the main Hub, Tosh ran up and hugged him tight. As Jack turned to console a guilt ridden Owen, Tosh dashed up to Jack's office and called for Ianto. Jack finally let go of Owen and turned to see Tosh helping a disheveled Ianto down the stairs. Jack's face brightened as he bolted to the bottom of the stairs and grabbed Ianto before he could get all the way down. He enveloped the young man in a warm embrace and swung him around. Once he set him down, Jack put his hands on both sides of Ianto's face and kissed him passionately.

Gwen's jaw dropped and she made to approach the couple before Owen stepped in front of her, "Why don't you come with me and Tosh to get some coffee?" He emphasized the point by holding out his arms and shooing her toward the door.

Once the rest of the team left, Ianto pulled back from Jack, "Perhaps I should get cleaned up."

Jack smiled and cooed, "Get changed, I'm taking you out to dinner."

Ianto beamed and started toward his room. Before he could even start removing his clothes, Ianto heard the cog door. It was too soon for the others to be back so Ianto hurriedly went back to the main Hub. He panicked when he saw Jack was gone and so was that weird hand in a jar. Ianto rushed to the invisible lift and when he reached the surface he could see Jack, in his coat and a bag on his back rushing toward a blue police box.

Ianto screamed out, "Jack, don't leave me!" However, Jack and the box vanished. Ianto collapsed in a heap on the Plass.

Soon Owen and the girls arrived with their coffee. Owen ran up to Ianto and knelt down to help him up, "Ianto, what's wrong? What happened?"

Ianto sobbed, "Jack left. He left with the Doctor."


	9. What Is And What Should Never Be

Twelve days. It had been twelve days since Harold Saxon had unleashed hell on earth. His Toclafane had descended and slaughtered millions. Humanity either submitted or fell. Ianto Jones was alone, barricaded within Torchwood's Hub. Gwen, Owen, and Tosh were dispatched for the Himalayas a few days before the invasion leaving Ianto behind because he couldn't keep up with his still healing legs. Ianto hadn't heard anything from them and feared the worst.

The Hub was well stocked and from Ianto's measure he could survive there for years. That prospect was not appealing so Ianto had prepared a cocktail of drugs capable of killing him five times over. He filled a syringe that he kept on himself at all times. The only thing that stopped him from using it was the thought that Jack would come back for him.

As Ianto obsessively watched the security footage of the Plass for any sign of Jack, a man appeared slinking across heading straight for the Hub. Tall with dark hair and an athletic build, he was wearing black clothing and combat boots. He walked up to the tourist office and looked directly into one of the cameras. Ianto's eyes widened when he recognized the face. It was Nick. Normally Ianto would have decked him at first sight, but now he was just happy to see a familiar face.

Ianto went up to the surface on the lift hoping the perception filter would hide him from the Toclafane. Nick was still looking at the camera but now he was nervously shifting his weight. Ianto urgently called out, "Nick! Get over here."

Nick looked around confused until he located Ianto crouching close to the fountain. _So that must be the invisible lift_, Nick thought to himself. He ran over and Ianto grabbed him as they descended into the base. Once they were safely inside, Ianto enthusiastically hugged Nick, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here for you. We need to leave."

"No no no. We have to stay here. We'll be safe here."

"No, we won't. Trust me; I need to get you out of here."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"A lot."

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain what is going on."

"Fine, but you're not going to like it."

* * *

Jack gasped back to life again still chained up in the damn engine room of the Valiant. He looked around and spotted his least favorite guard. Jack smirked and yelled out to him, "Hey there handsome. How long was I out that time? Seeing your smiling face makes it all worthwhile." The guard walked up to Jack and snarled before smashing Jack's nose with the butt of his rifle.

"Oh darling, must you be so rough?" Jack laughed maniacally.

"Freak, are you taunting my guards again?" The Master strode into the room and dismissed the irate guard. As he entered he was followed by his top guard, the one that Jack actually feared. He had a darkness lurking behind his eyes almost like that of the Master's. He showed such joy watching the Master work and honestly relished in the pain he inflicted.

"Knowing that you're coming back to life just takes the fun out of torturing you." The Master eloquently purred.

"I'm so sorry to disappoint."

"Young Ianto Jones was so much more enjoyable."

The smile fell off Jack's face as he took in the Master's implication.

"Oh yes, Mr. Jones was an absolute delight: so stubborn, so dedicated, yet so delicious."

Jack jerked violently in his chains while the Master grinned even wider. He then turned to the guard that entered with him and asked, "You remember Ianto, don't you?"

The guard smiled lasciviously and nodded his head. The Master pressed on, "I have to admit: none of this would have been possible without him. The young Welshman was an integral part of putting this all together."

Jack felt intensely nauseous and would have vomited had he eaten anything in weeks.

"Mr. Jones was the only human to actually have a cyberman instruct him how to build and maintain the advanced cyber technology. That cyberman used the stored memories and emotions from his dead girlfriend to coerce him into finishing the conversion. When I found out about him, I knew he would be perfect to put the finishing touches on the Toclafane."

Jack kicked himself for never thinking of Ianto's knowledge of cybermen as the reason he was abducted.

"Lucky for you, Jack, Mr. Jones has a very powerful friend. While in London, he was the contact for one of Torchwood's best operatives who had a frighteningly impressive record of assassinations and security breaches. He approached us offering to bring us Jones in exchange for having him returned with no permanent damage when we were done. Now the last thing I wanted was him ruining things or you poking your nose in, so I agreed. It's too bad because I would have loved to have kept him as a pet. What surprised me was how long he lasted before cooperating. I don't know what you did to produce such loyalty but I am impressed."

The Master kept ranting but Jack was lost in his thoughts about what Ianto suffered at that bastard's hands. Jack wondered who the operative was that helped him knowing that Yvonne Hartman employed some rather effective spies and killers. Supposedly, some of them were not at Canary Warf when it went down.

"Freak, are you even listening?" Jack snapped his head up and glared.

"Good, once we find him you'll get to see firsthand what a beautiful creature he is when he's at my feet."

Jack perked up, "You haven't found him?"

The Master furrowed his brow in frustration, "When we went to retrieve him at your base, there was nothing but a smoking crater. It is assumed that he went underground with that assassin friend. What was his name again?"

"Nick Paige." The guard spoke up from the doorway.

"Yes, that was it; one of his many aliases. Rest assured we will find them eventually. We know Jones was not with the rest of your team in the Himalayas which actually brings us to why I'm here today."

The Master nodded to his guard and the guard called out to the corridor. Two more guards wheeled in a cart with three plastic bags on top of it. The Master dramatically pulled the bags off one at a time revealing the frozen heads of Owen, Tosh, and Gwen. At seeing Jack's grief stricken face, the Master laughed and clapped his hands.

"Oh Freak, I want you to be able to view them every day but I'm afraid they'll start to stink. Perhaps we could set up some jars? I've heard tale that you have a thing for body parts in jars." The Master laughed again and signaled for the guards to take the cart away.

The head guard walked up and whispered something in the Master's ear and the Master nodded then turned to Jack, "I'm sorry but we must cut our visit short. There's business to attend to." The Master then strode out triumphantly as the guard grinned at Jack. Deep in despair, Jack's only hope was that Ianto was somewhere safe.

* * *

"How could you?" Ianto screamed as he shoved Nick away.

"Listen, I had to do it. They would have killed you otherwise." Nick pleaded as Ianto's hysteria rose.

"You're telling me I had something to do with these _things_ taking over the planet?"

"Yes, I'm not sure what but it was Saxon that held you."

"Get out. I'm not going anywhere with you. Just leave."

Nick cringed at Ianto's harsh words, "I'll go, but before I erased your memory you made a recording for yourself. You told me to give this to you if things went bad with Saxon." Nick held out a small computer chip.

Ianto tentatively grabbed the chip and lowered himself into his chair. Nick sighed and stood on the lift, "Please, stay safe." He then ascended to the surface.

He always knew Nick would be the death of him. The man was a whirlwind of danger and mystery that would sweep into town leaving Ianto breathless. There was a time when all Nick had to do was bat his eyes and Ianto would do anything for him. Times had changed though, and Ianto began to see the lonely, perilous life Nick lived, he swore he would never end up the same. He started dating Lisa, hoping for a normal existence with a family. He supposed it was fate that despite trying everything to hold onto that small dream, he completely succumbed to the Torchwood life. Everything he rejected in Nick, he now embodied.

Ianto stared at the microchip as if he could read it just by concentrating. Ianto desperately did not want to see whatever truth was hiding but he knew that he owed it to the world. He slid his chair up to the computer and inserted the fingernail sized drive. The video began playing with a close-up of Ianto's face, bruised and scarred. It must have been right after he was released.

His voice on the video was harsh and strained, "If you're watching this, then the world has almost come to an end. The Master, that's what Harold Saxon likes to call himself, is planning something terrible. He's not human. I know he looks human but I'm convinced he isn't. He has two heartbeats like a Timelord. I know what you have to do to stop him, but you'll need your memories back. I've programmed a paternal response system in the bots that should activate visually. You'll need to be brave."

The Ianto on the screen paused and caught his breath, "There's something else: the Master knows Jack. He's going to go after him. You have to save him."

The video went blank for a second then Ianto appeared again, "Oh, and forgive Nick. He was trying to help. Besides you'll need him to restore your memory so hopefully you haven't killed him or anything."

Nick bolted down the alley. The sick, childish laughter was echoing behind him. He had trekked across Europe to get back to Ianto but seeing his home country devastated somehow brought the entire situation to reality. He had tried to prepare himself for Ianto's reaction but it still hurt. Now after years of being the spy, the fearless assassin, Nick was scrambling through the streets of Cardiff, heartbroken pursued by the alien invasion he couldn't stop.

As he weaved through the vacant city streets, Nick tried to keep count of the Toclafane pursing him. He had shaken off two but there was still one whirring around. He turned into a warehouse and ducked behind a stack of cartons. There was a heavy silence as Nick tried to control his breathing. Suddenly the crates in front of him were blown away and shattered.

A high pitched voice squeaked out gleefully, "I've found you!"

It flew directly toward Nick ready to rip him to shreds before it suddenly stopped short. Nick cautiously opened his eyes and looked up to see Ianto standing in front of him blocking the Toclafane's path. The black ball paused inches in front of Ianto before it moved forward gently and starting nuzzling the man's chest, "Father! Father!"

Ianto patted the bot and sternly told it, "You need to go back to work, now. Tell no one you saw me. Understand?"

"Yes, Father." The Toclafane then happily sped away.

"I'm so disappointed. I would've thought you'd be a better hider." Ianto smirked as he turned around and offered his hand to a still crouching Nick.

"You sure took your time."

"Well, I had to close up shop before I left." Right as Ianto finished speaking, a massive explosion sounded in the distance.

"Your doing?" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Self-destruct sequence. Clichéd isn't it? I assume you have someplace warm and safe to take me?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

* * *

Nick directed Ianto to a secluded room in the underground bunker. It was a long ago abandoned fallout shelter that now served as a base of operations for the hastily formed resistance movement. Comprised of most of Torchwood's former operatives, the base had the added advantage of having the best alien technology scavenged from Canary Warf.

The two men sat on a small cot in the corner as Nick pulled out a sleek device resembling an ear thermometer, "You always did keep the best gadgets for yourself." Ianto snarked as he gazed jealously.

"All for queen and country, really." Nick replied while he fiddled with the controls.

"Even since you went freelance?"

"We all have to make a living. Now hold still."

Nick brought the device to the back of Ianto's neck and paused, "Are you sure about this?"

"It's the only way."

Nick leaned in slowly and kissed Ianto's neck before sitting back and activating device causing it to emit a warm light for several seconds. Ianto sat motionless until Nick impatiently asked, "Well?"

Ianto spasmed then rapidly turned and punched Nick in the face. His eyes then widened as he realized what he'd done and scrambled to help stop Nick's bleeding nose, "Shit! I'm so sorry. That was completely involuntary. All those memories coming back at once, I had to hit somebody."

"It's okay, I'll live. How are you?"

The adrenaline from a moment ago was wearing off and Ianto started making sense of his thoughts. He then sat on the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest and hiding his face, "Just give me a minute."

Nick hesitantly stood while holding his hand up to his nose. He then left the room and went to go find something to clean up the blood.

After a half an hour, Nick was pacing outside the room waiting for some sort of signal from Ianto who still hadn't moved. He finally couldn't stand it and approached the huddled form, "Are you alright?"

Ianto raised his head revealing red rimmed eyes, "I know what I have to do."

* * *

The small band of guerillas sat around their makeshift dining table and enjoyed their evening meal. Ianto never would have thought that surviving an apocalypse could turn spies and mercenaries domestic. He had them all thoroughly hooked on his coffee that he made with a machine constructed by Stanley, a particularly skilled arms manufacturer. Jorge, once a prominent Columbian drug dealer, was supplying them with coffee beans.

The talk had turned to news from other resistance outposts. Indigo was reading the report from Europe, "Station 16 in Prague has successfully demolished a UNIT headquarters . . ." At the mention of Prague, Ianto turned to look at Nick who caught his eye and then gazed downward sheepishly. Years earlier, their trip to Prague, which Nick had meant to deeper their relationship, had only served to push Ianto away. The young man had been promised a romantic weekend but was enraged when he found Nick up to his usual business. Ianto discovered him cleaning up after he had neutralized a dozen members of a terror cell that had got a hold of an Alterian vaporizer. Nick's excuse of '_I thought you'd never find out'_ had not set well.

Indigo's report was interrupted when the proximity alarm sounded and Reg shouted over the intercom, "She's here!"

The room erupted into a frenzy of excited voices and Nick ran out to greet their guest. Once he re-entered, he was accompanied by an attractive, young woman. Nick brought her straight up to Ianto and started to introduce her, "Ianto, this is Martha Jones-"

But, Ianto gasped when he looked at her wrist, "Where did you get that?"

Martha held up her wrist with Jack's vortex manipulator, "_This_ is why I'm here."

Ianto listened uncomfortably as Martha told her tale of the past few months: the Doctor landing in Cardiff, meeting Jack Harkness, the end of the universe, the Master, the Toclafane, and traveling the world at the Doctor's behest.

After Martha finished, Ianto sat stunned and then finally said almost to himself, "So, he _was_ a Timelord. I need you to take me to the Valiant."

"Ianto, I know you're worried about Jack but we have time, he can't die."

"Yes, he can. Just because he doesn't stay dead doesn't mean it makes it any less horrible. I know what it's like to suffer at the hands of the Master and I will not leave my lover to endure that fate any longer than I have to. You'll take me to the Valiant because I need to be faced with the Master in order for this to work."

After a period of tense silence, Nick turned to Martha, "You said he carries a weapon?"

"Yeah, a laser screwdriver, it kills with one shot."

Nick turned to his team, "Okay, that means I need ideas on how we get that off of him."

Ianto grabbed his arm, "What do you mean _we_? I'm doing this alone."

Nick put his hand over Ianto's, "Sorry, but you're stuck with me."

Martha interrupted, "What about the Toclafane? They'll rip us to shreds as soon as we get on board."

Ianto answered her, "They won't. They listen to me."

"If you can control the Toclafane why have you been hiding down here for months?"

"I don't want to run the risk of the Master finding out and reprogramming them. That's why I only have one shot to finish this."

"How are you able to control them?"

Ianto turned to Nick looking for encouragement as Nick put his arm around the young man's shoulders, "I helped design them."

* * *

Martha was right; the vortex manipulator was nauseating; Ianto swayed uncomfortably as he tried to steady himself. As soon as they landed in the corridor of the Valiant, Ianto, Nick, and Martha were approached by three Toclafane, "Father!"

Ianto sternly told the bot on the right, "I want you and the rest of your brothers and sisters on board to go round up all the guards and lock them in the cells. I need to speak to the Master and those humans cannot interrupt us. Understand?"

"Yes, Father."

Ianto then turned to the bot on the left, "I want you to take my friend Martha Jones to find her family."

"Of course."

Ianto addressed the middle bot, "Take my friend Nick to Captain Harkness."

"It's my pleasure."

"When you are done, I want you all to come to the bridge. Alright, now hurry."

The Toclafane took off merrily in different directions with Martha running to catch up with hers. Nick started to leave but turned and caught Ianto in a warm hug and then kissed him passionately. They were interrupted as the bot leading Nick flew back in and cooed, "Are you coming Mr. Nick?"

Ianto pulled back and nodded reassuringly. Nick then followed after the bot toward the engine room. Ianto took a moment to steady himself and headed toward the bridge. Once he stepped through the door, he took in his surroundings and counted himself lucky; the Master only had one guard with him. Unfortunately, it was one of the sadistic torturers from Ianto's imprisonment. The Master was busy taunting an old man hunched down in the one of the chairs.

The guard shouted out a startled _sir _causing the Master to spin around and upon seeing Ianto break out into a leering grin, "Ianto Jones, what an unexpected surprise. As long as you're here, I might as well give you the tour."

In the corner, the head guard was on his com device trying to contact the other guards, "Sir, no response from the rest of the post."

"Very nice, Mr. Jones. I do hope you're not here for some sort of revenge. I would hate to have to hurt you again. Allow me to introduce you to the man that your darling Jack ran off with. Oh, he's not much to look at now but let me make him presentable."

The Master then pointed his laser screwdriver at the Doctor and fired at him. A bright light encompassed the man as he started de-aging. The Master grinned and placed the weapon back in his pocket. The Doctor still sat emotionless in the chair but briefly looked up at Ianto curiously.

"There, much better. Now tell me, Ianto, what can I help you with?"

Ianto started walking toward the Master, "I want Jack. I heard you're holding him and I want him back." Ianto then pulled out a knife from his pocket and raised it up with a shaking hand.

"He abandoned you. He left with _that_. He doesn't appreciate your exceptional mind and precious loyalty. You remember the way I held you and made you mine." The Master was now was purring in Ianto's ear as he gripped his hand and wrenched away the knife.

Ianto collapsed to his knees as a dozen Toclafane flew into the room.

The Master placed his hand on Ianto's cheek, "Do you want to stay with me?"

Ianto glared up at the monster's face and spat directly into it. The Master stepped back and wiped his face, "That is the last time you spit in my face."

He then nodded to the guard who raised his gun. Before he could fire Jack burst through the doors and grabbed the barrel of the rifle. As the two fought, Nick entered followed by Martha and her family. The Master searched his pockets for his laser screwdriver and yelled in frustration. Jack finally knocked the gun from the guard and it slid across the table.

Jack turned in horror as a shot rang out. The Master had grabbed up the rifle and fired into Ianto's chest. However, before he could fire again the Toclafane cried out, "Father! He harmed our Father!" The bots then surrounded and sliced the Master sending him flying across the room.

Jack rushed to Ianto's side and cradled him in his arms. The guard started toward Jack but was pulled backward by Nick. As the guard stumbled backward and started to pull a pistol from his ankle holster, he was caught by Nick who quickly broke his neck.

Ianto reached up a quaking hand and touched Jack's cheek. He tried to speak but could only spit up blood. Jack shushed him and pressed a hand to the spurting chest wound, "Don't speak. Ianto, I-"

Ianto coughed out a strangled, "Jack."

Jack pleaded, "Shh, it's ok."

With his last bit of strength, Ianto pulled Jack closer and whispered, "I . . . dance . . . with you."

The Doctor had run over to the fallen Master and was begging him to regenerate to no avail. As Jack held Ianto's body and wept quietly, Martha put her hand on Jack's shoulder, "Jack, you have to destroy the paradox machine."

Jack reluctantly rose and picked up the fallen rifle. Nick knelt by Ianto's body and gently kissed his forehead then reached in Ianto's pockets and pulled out the Master's laser screwdriver. He stood and handed it over to Martha who shook her head, "All that technology and their best plan was pick pocketing."

"Is he going to be okay?" Nick nodded over toward the Doctor.

Martha gazed at the devastated Timelord, "I don't know. He's the last one now."

Once Jack destroyed the cannibalized time mechanism within the Tardis he returned to the bridge. The bodies of Ianto and the guard had vanished as well as the Toclafane. Martha's sister Tish looked around and asked, "What happened?"

There was a confused silence before the Doctor rose and spoke, "Time reset itself. We're back to right before the Toclafane arrived. No one will remember anything."

Martha's mother spoke, "Except us."

The Doctor nodded solemnly.

* * *

While the Doctor said goodbye to Martha who had decided to stay in London, Jack stood outside the Tardis talking to Nick, "So Ianto is back in Cardiff, alive?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, he shouldn't remember anything."

"Are you going back to him?" Nick asked nervously.

"Yes. I need him." Jack replied earnestly.

Nick firmly pressed on, "Do you love him?"

Jack paused and leaned back against the police box, "Yes. Overwhelmingly."

Nick didn't know what he was hoping to hear, but looking at Jack's sincerity, he couldn't deny that Ianto had found a better man.

A car pulled up in front of them and Nick shook Jack's hand, "That's my ride." He climbed into the backseat but after a moment rolled down the window. "If he's ever in trouble, call this number." Nick then handed Jack a plain business card with only a phone number written on it.

When the Doctor emerged Nick was gone and Jack was leaning against the ship lost in his thoughts. The Doctor tentatively approached him, "Jack, will you come with me? There's a planet that we visited when we were young. I want to bury him there."

Jack hesitated wanting to return to Ianto immediately but upon seeing the desperate look in the Doctor's face he accepted.


	10. Ramble On

_Alone in the Hub_, Ianto thought as he gazed around the abandoned base. Jack ran off with the Doctor and soon after the team was sent by Harold Saxon to investigate an alien presence in the Himalayas. Ianto wanted to go, he just needed to get away from the Hub and Cardiff, but Gwen insisted he stay behind as she had assumed command almost immediately after Jack left. Gwen told him that he couldn't keep up with his legs and that they needed someone to monitor the rift.

The atmosphere in the Hub was incredibly tense after Jack vanished. Ianto sunk into a deep depression and barely spoke to anyone. He took his meals by himself and silently went about his duties. The day before the team left for Nepal, Ianto approached the boardroom to see if they were done with their dinner so he could clean up.

Ianto paused as he heard Gwen talking, "Look, all I'm saying is that it's creepy, him being here all the time. He's probably still upset about Jack; we don't know what he'll do."

"Are you saying he's dangerous?" Tosh questioned.

"I don't know about _dangerous_ but I just don't trust him. I don't think he should be living here anymore."

Owen leaned forward and slammed his fist on the table, "Fuck off, Gwen. You have no right to criticize Ianto. I trust him over you any day."

Gwen stood furiously, "Well I'm in charge and it's my call." She then stormed out of the room not even noticing Ianto standing outside it.

That evening, before she left Gwen approached Ianto and explained why he needed to find a flat. She told him that it's not healthy to sit around thinking about Jack and that he needs an outside life. Ianto sat silently as she went on about Rhys being about to move his things. When she finished she put her hand on Ianto's shoulder, looked into his eyes, and told him, "We all care about you and just want you to be happy."

Ianto stared at her coldly then picked up an envelope and handed it to her, "Here are your passport and airline tickets; you'll be met at the hotel with your equipment and transportation. In case of an emergency, I've included an international mobile with the numbers of UNIT contacts in Nepal and India. Have a good trip."

It was now a week later and Harold Saxon turned out to be a total nutter using aliens as an excuse to kill the American president. The team was arriving back at the Hub exhausted and extremely frustrated at being sent on a wild goose chase. Owen was stomping around complaining about how cold the mountains were and that they were almost killed by an avalanche. Tosh worked on unpacking her equipment while Gwen was on the phone letting her family know that she arrived safely.

Ianto set about making coffee and helping Tosh sort through her equipment. Soon Owen called up from the med bay for Ianto. When he went down, Owen had calmed a bit but was looking nervous, "Look Ianto, about what Gwen said before we left; you don't have to move out. If you feel apprehensive about it I can talk to her. You could even move in with me until you feel comfortable getting your own place."

Owen said the last sentence quieter almost mumbling it. He then looked at the ground and shifted his feet. Ianto was taken aback by the suggestion and Owen's demeanor and was even more surprised that he was actually considering the arrangement. He hated admitting that he was scared being alone outside the Hub and perhaps this might actually help.

"I wouldn't want to be a burden." Ianto replied sheepishly.

Owen looked up hopefully and quickly answered, "No, not a burden at all. I have the extra room so no big deal."

Ianto smiled, "Alright, I'll start packing a few things."

Before Ianto could leave Owen stopped him, "I brought you something. I got it in Nepal."

Owen handed him a dark, wooden cane with intricate engravings down the side. Ianto held it and gently ran his fingers along, "Owen, it's beautiful."

"I know how much you hate that metal one. I thought this was more your style."

Ianto couldn't find words to express his appreciation. After weeks of nothing but loneliness and despair, this one gesture was almost too much. Before he could muster a thank you, Gwen strolled into the room, "It has been a horribly long day so I am heading home to Rhys. Ianto, I need you to prepare a new workstation. Tomorrow UNIT is sending over a new agent for us. See you in the morning!" She then happily bounced toward the cog door.

Ianto turned a shocked face to Owen who sighed deeply, "After UNIT had rescued us from the avalanche, Gwen let slip that Jack was missing. They insisted on sending us a new team member. Come on, I'll help you set up the station."

* * *

The girl was crying as the blowfish held his gun to her head taunting the team. What's worse is he knew them all by name, "Oh and where's darling Ianto? Still hiding him in the base? Do you think you can shoot before I do? Will you? Can . . . you?"

The creature slurred his last words as he slumped onto the ground with a small dart sticking out of his neck. Owen ran over to the girl and pushed the unconscious fish off of her while Tosh ran scans on his body. Gwen lowered her gun and looked to the man in the corner, "Good shot, Shawn."

Once back in the Hub, Owen and Shawn hauled the blowfish to the interrogation room and secured him to the chair. They rejoined the team who were meeting in the conference room. Gwen was talking strategy, "We need to figure out how he got our information, how long he's been here, and what he wants."

"Also how he learned to drive stick." Owen interjected.

Ianto entered carrying a tray of coffees. Shawn smiled and stood to help him with the beverages, "Ianto, good call on the dart gun. He went down instantly. I can't wait to work with you in the field when that leg is healed up."

"Ianto's not a field agent." Gwen commented as she sipped her coffee.

"What, you just keep him around to make coffee and clean up after you? What a waste of talent." Shawn winked at Ianto and sat back in his seat.

Owen glowered and Gwen changed the subject, "I've called the Cardiff police to take care of the stolen car in the meantime we need to go through the CCTV and track his movements best we can."

Before they could start, Tosh stopped them, "We have a rift alert. It's an odd energy pattern; I've never seen it before."

Gwen clapped her hands together and enthusiastically commanded, "Tosh you take Owen and Shawn to investigate. I'm going to have a word with our fish friend. Ianto, he was drooling when we brought him in, go and mop that up for us."

The team stood and went about their tasks. After twenty minutes, Ianto was sorting supplies in the med bay when he felt the barrel of the gun pressed to the back of his head, "You humans, so easy to fool."

"Where's Gwen?" Ianto asked as he tried to stand as still as possible.

"Having a nap." The blowfish leaned in close and Ianto almost gagged at the stench.

"Now, pretty boy, you're going to come with me while I get some new wheels."

Before Ianto could say anything there was a loud shot and the room was covered in fish brains, "Damn blowfish, they never can keep a low profile."

In stepped a man dressed in an obnoxious red military coat armed to the teeth. He leered at Ianto as he dragged his eyes up and down his body. Ianto was shaking as his greatest fear had come to life: his abductors had returned to take him away. His head was pounding so hard he couldn't even hear the intruder speaking. Ianto wanted to flee or call for help but he couldn't make his hands or feet move until the man reached out and touched his shoulder causing him to recoil in terror.

"Whoa, you okay boy?" The intruder asked warily having not expected this kind of reaction.

Loudly the cog door alarm sounded and the rest of the team burst into the room. All three had their guns drawn and Owen angrily shouted, "Get the fuck away from him!"

Toshiko joined him yelling, "Hands behind your back! Now!" The man complied as Tosh slapped cuffs on him.

Owen was taking away his weapons as Shawn ran over to Ianto and held him in his arms, "Are you alright, mate? Ianto, look at me. Owen what's wrong with him?"

Owen ran over to Ianto and looked him over, "He's in shock. Ianto, calm down, it's Owen. Don't worry he's not here for you."

Owen sharply kicked the intruder, "Tell him!"

The man hurriedly agreed, "I'm not here for you."

Gradually, Ianto calmed down as Shawn led him to a chair. Toshiko looked around, "Where's Gwen?"

Ianto choked out, "The interrogation room."

Owen took off toward the room to check on her as Toshiko discovered the vortex manipulator on their guest, "Shit. Are you a friend of Jack's?"

"Is that what he's calling himself now? We were partners."

Tosh pressed on, "What kind of partners?"

The man smirked, "All kinds."

"What's your name?"

"Just call me John."

"Fine, John, why are you here?"

"Some canisters of mine fell through your rift. I've come to retrieve them. When I found out _Jack_ had settled here, I thought it would be a fun way to reconnect but it looks like he's moved on."

"Yes, I guess he did, several weeks ago. Are these canisters dangerous?"

"Yeah, radioactive in fact."

Just then Owen entered the room supporting a wobbly Gwen, "Did he just say radioactive?"

John looked over Gwen and laughed, "Did the blowfish spit at you?"

Gwen steadied herself against the wall, "It was disgusting. I passed out within seconds."

"Horrible creatures. The only reason I hire 'em is because they're so good at digging up information."

Owen went over to check on Ianto happy to see that he was almost back to normal albeit covered in fish slime, "Ianto, why don't you go to the showers and clean up."

Ianto nodded and walked slowly out of the room. Tosh filled in Gwen and Owen on her findings as Owen rolled his eyes, "Of course he's Jack's ex. What do we need to do to get you to leave?"

"I just need to pick up three canisters. They provide the location to something valuable. If you help, I can make it worth your while."

Owen groaned, "I don't care; we just want you gone. You've already thrown one bloke off a roof, broken into our base, and made a fucking mess out of my med bay."

John frowned dramatically, "You lot are downers, I can see why Jack left. Will someone tell me who the hunky blond in the corner is? Fishie's report didn't mention him."

"Shawn Rollins. It's my first week." Shawn smiled and offered a handshake to taunt the handcuffed John.

John looked around at each team member suspiciously then asked, "So I'm dying to know: which one of you was Jack's lover?"

John was surprised at the unappreciative silence, "Really? No one? That is shocking."

Then Ianto walked back into the room and John rolled his eyes, "Oh that figures. Of course he picked the youngest and cutest."

Ianto looked around confused until Owen mouthed at him, _don't ask_.

Gwen who was almost back to normal stood up straight, "Here's what is going to happen. John, you are going to work with Toshiko so she can locate those canisters. Owen will go after the first, Shawn after the second, and I'll take our guest to find the third."

Shawn replied immediately, "Absolutely not. We are removing his wrist strap and locking him in the cells. Or do you want to be drugged twice in one night?"

Gwen looked embarrassed and mumbled, "Fine."

The team set out to find the canisters with Tosh accompanying Owen and Gwen and Shawn on their own. Ianto set about cleaning up the fish remains but couldn't concentrate. He felt he needed to talk to John so he went to visit him in the cells. The man, who Ianto concluded was quite mad, was shouting taunts to Janet the weevil.

"She doesn't like you." Ianto calmly explained as he approached John's cell.

"She just needs to get to know me." John grinned.

"Weevils are sensitive to time disturbances. You've travelled quite a distance haven't you?"

"That's quite a limp you've got. Does that have anything to do with your reaction earlier?"

Ianto didn't answer and instead just looked down dejectedly.

"Hey, look at me. It gets easier . . . with time. I promise."

Ianto looked up surprised to see such sincerity in the man's face.

"So Jack's gone then?" John inquired.

"Yeah, he left . . . with the Doctor." Ianto watched carefully for a reaction.

"The Doctor as in the Timelord Doctor?"

Ianto nodded and John let out a long whistle, "What has he gotten himself into now? Shit, he could be anywhere. I guess I'll probably never find him."

"Why are you looking for him? Does he owe you money?" Ianto quipped.

"Well yes, but that's not it. He just left. After everything we had together he just left without a word. He has this way about him, he makes me feel like . . ." John trailed off trying to find the right words.

"Like you're the most important person in his life." Ianto finished.

"Exactly. Then he just buggers off." Ianto sadly leaned against the wall and the two stood in silence except for Janet's occasional wail.

* * *

The team gathered around as John activated the canisters. No one was terribly surprised when the hologram announced that John had murdered her. However, John was beyond shocked when a bomb attached itself to his heart. He looked up with wide eyes begging for help.

Owen laughed, "We have a term for this on Earth: karma."

John looked around desperately and reached for Gwen's arm attaching a set of futuristic handcuffs. He then grinned as he swallowed the key.

Shawn, however, was not impressed, "This is solved easily enough." He then pulled out his pistol and aimed it at John's head.

"Whoa! Don't shoot." John then reached into his mouth and pulled out the key he had pretended to swallow.

John finally fell to his knees, "Please Ianto."

Their eyes connected for several moments and Ianto turned to Owen, "Can you do anything?"

Owen sighed loudly still smiling, "I think I have an idea."

Owen took off for the med bay and after a few minutes returned with a large syringe. He injected it straight into the device and it easily slid off.

Tosh looked on amazed, "What did you do?"

"I keep samples of all of our blood. The multiple DNA strands confused the device and caused it to release."

John sat on the floor exhausted from his panic as he looked up at Ianto and nodded appreciatively.

Gwen went and collected John's weapons and vortex manipulator, "You got what you came for. Now, please leave."

John arranged his accessories and opened his wrist strap to set his coordinates. Before he pressed the button, he reached over and pulled Ianto into a gentle kiss. As he pulled back, he whispered in Ianto's ear, "Be strong, it gets better."

John then stepped back and vanished in a flash of bright blue light.


	11. Good Times Bad Times

"Why don't we go out for a drink?" Shawn inquired as he draped his arm around Ianto's shoulders.

Ianto hesitantly answered, "I don't know. It's been a long day."

"Exactly why we need a stiff drink. Look, I'm not taking no for an answer." Shawn smiled brightly and held out Ianto's coat for him.

"I should tell Owen . . ." Ianto mumbled.

Shawn shouted down to the med bay, "Owen! I'm borrowing your roommate for the evening."

He then hustled Ianto out the door before anyone could say anything. Owen came running up in a frenzy, "What did he say? Where's Ianto?"

Tosh turned around from her station, "Shawn took him for a drink."

Owen spat out, "Bastard! He better have him home early."

Tosh nervously asked, "We could go get a drink. I know a nice place."

Owen, still glaring at the door, replied, "No, I have to finish the autopsy on Beth."

Ianto and Shawn sat in a corner booth of the pub which was far too noisy and crowded for Ianto's liking. He nervously sipped at his scotch and looked around the bar checking for anything suspicious.

Shawn leaned in and spoke in his ear, "Relax. Nothing's going to happen and if it does, I'm armed." To try to reassure Ianto, he put his hand on the young man's knee. Ianto jumped slightly and spilled a little bit of his drink.

"Nervous thing, aren't you?" Shawn laughed warmly.

"You could have died today." Ianto blurted out.

Shawn laughed again, "That? No, it was just a scratch. Believe me I've seen much worse. The important thing is we were able to stop the invasion. Shame about Beth losing it, I did not want to shoot her."

"Gwen thinks she did it on purpose. She couldn't live with what she was."

"That's the thing isn't it? You either live with it or you don't. If you allow yourself to fall into a limbo of existence, then you'll find yourself at death's door without having lived a day in your life."

At that, Ianto looked up into Shawn's eyes and felt oddly reassured. Shawn gazed at him seriously for a moment before slipping back into a wide grin, "So tell me: how the hell did Gwen end up commanding this group?"

Ianto eased up some, "_That_ is a long story."

"Good thing we have all night."

Ianto hesitated not wanting to spill too much information to someone from UNIT. He feared that Owen's actions could be construed as mutiny and mostly he feared explaining Jack's immortality. Not only because he hardly understood it himself but because it was not his secret to tell.

Instead, Ianto chose his words very carefully, "Our leader, Jack Harkness, left . . . the planet. He didn't say anything, just up and took off. It was right after a major crisis and he really shouldn't be alive. Gwen didn't miss a step; she started giving orders like it was the most natural thing."

Shawn put his hand over Ianto's, "That must have been difficult losing a leader and a lover so suddenly."

Ianto moved his hand away from Shawn's to under the table.

"I understand. I just recently lost someone close to me in a completely senseless way. The worst part of it is the guilt. I keep wondering what if I did something different, would he still be here? It's enough to drive a person mad. I see the way you clean his office everyday like he just stepped out to lunch. Maybe we could help each other? Friends are hard to come by in this type of life. What do you say?"

Ianto looked up and hesitantly smiled, "That sounds nice."

After that the night picked up and the two traded stories about aliens, government bureaucracy, and incompetent bosses. Shawn was funny and insightful while also being an incredible listener. Ianto couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt so normal. When they stood to leave, Ianto was shocked when he realized that he had not analyzed the crowd in over an hour.

Shawn put his hand on the small of Ianto's back and guided him out of the pub. They both jumped when they walked out and Owen was waiting for them. He was leaning against his car with his arms crossed over his chest.

Shawn took his arm off of Ianto and placed a small kiss to his temple. He then nodded to Owen and immediately hailed a cab. Ianto stood still not knowing what was going to happen, but Owen stepped forward and opened the car door for him. The ride back was deathly quiet until Owen spoke, "Did you have a good time?"

Without looking at Owen, Ianto replied, "Yes, I did."

Ianto crouched down expecting a condemnation from the doctor but instead Owen told him, "Good. I'm glad you were able to get out. I know I'm not always the best company."

"Owen, you've done more for me then you'll ever know."

* * *

Owen watched as Tosh packed away Tommy's clothing. He wished he knew what to say but nothing came to mind. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes yet her face held incredible stoicism. Even though she was hurting, Owen knew she would pull through. She was strong, probably stronger than any of them. He knew he needed a drink.

He found Ianto somberly cleaning Jack's office, "I could really use a drink, mate. How about you?"

"Definitely." Ianto made to leave the office before taking another look at Jack's desk.

"I'll pull the car around." Owen then left through the cog door.

Shawn approached Ianto as he was closing things down, "You guys heading home?"

"We're actually going to the pub."

"Great. I'll meet you there later but first I'm going to make sure Tosh gets home alright." Ianto smiled at Shawn's thoughtfulness.

* * *

"I thought you had stopped cleaning his office." Owen asked between drinks of his beer.

Ianto hung his head, embarrassed, "I had but seeing Tommy go just got me thinking about Jack. I hope he's alright."

Ianto stood, "I'll be right back." He then worked through the crowd toward the toilets. However before he made it to the door his arm was forcefully grabbed and he was pulled out the back exit. The man wrenched Ianto's arm behind his back with one hand and brought a knife to his throat with the other.

"Make a sound bitch and I'll slit your pretty little throat." His breath stank of whiskey and his stubble scratched Ianto's face. He pushed Ianto roughly against the brick building and kicked his legs apart. His calloused hand moved onto Ianto's hips and forcefully pulled down his trousers. Ianto shuddered violently as he heard his attacker unbuckle his belt.

Suddenly, the weight pushed against him was gone and the man was sprawled out on the pavement. Warm, familiar arms encircled him as his knees gave out under him, "Ianto! You okay?"

Shawn ran his hand through Ianto's hair trying to calm him. Ianto was shaking violently.

"It's Shawn. You're safe; I'm here for you." Shawn lowered Ianto onto the ground as he reached into his pocket and phoned Owen.

When Owen found them outside, Ianto was curled into Shawn with his arms around his waist. Owen knelt down and pulled Ianto's face toward him, "Ianto, look at me. It's Owen. Ianto, talk to me."

Ianto started to focus his eyes, "Owen? What happened?"

"I don't know. What happened, Shawn?"

"Some bloke had him pinned to the wall. I pulled him away but he took off."

Owen sighed, "Thank you. I'll take him home. Could you check in the bar, find out if anyone saw him? We can go over the CCTV tomorrow."

Shawn gently helped Ianto to his feet and over to Owen's car. Once they were home, Owen sat Ianto down on the sofa, "Seriously, are you alright? You're not hyperventilating or going into shock. I think that's a good sign."

"As clichéd as it sounds, I just kept thinking: why me? Do I have some sort of target on my back?"

"Just lucky I 'spose."

Ianto smiled slightly and leaned back into the sofa, "I'm running out of self pity. I'm afraid that if I go back into hiding now, I'll never make it back out."

"Then don't. I think you should start doing some field work."

"That's absurd."

"No it isn't. It's called immersion therapy. Like when someone is afraid of snakes, they force themselves to hold a bunch of them. We will work through this together. Tonight I watched as Tosh packed away Tommy's clothes even though she didn't have to. Any one of us could have done that but she did it. She was saying goodbye and moving on. That's what you're going to do: move on."

"What about Gwen?"

"Who cares?"


	12. Bring It On Home

As the creep pulled the trigger, Ianto closed his eyes tight but opened them when he heard a click. In that moment's hesitation a shot rang out and the thug fell down on top of Ianto with a bullet through his head. Tosh, Owen, and Shawn ran in from their corners with their weapons drawn and corralled the rest of the workers. Gwen was preoccupied helping Rhys who had taken a bullet through his shoulder. The massive alien was panicking from the gunshots and thrashing violently.

Tosh with her gun trained on the group of men, yelled out, "Owen! Do it now!"

Owen momentarily closed his eyes hating himself and took off to prepare the injection. Ianto pushed down his fear and jumped to his feet to reclaim his weapon and help Shawn and Tosh keep the terrified criminals contained.

Shawn moved closer to Ianto, "Close call."

Ianto breathlessly nodded, "Thanks for the backup."

Shawn winked, "Anytime, babe."

Tosh took out the tie wraps and the three of them worked on binding everyone's hands.

Once back in the Hub, Owen had treated Rhys' shoulder and the Welshman was sleeping under the heavy sedative. The doctor then went to Ianto and began bandaging his wrists that were torn up from the rope restraints. Gwen came up from the med bay, content that Rhys would be alright and was met by an irate Shawn.

"Cooper! What the fuck was that?"

"What are you talking about?" Gwen sputtered shocked at Shawn's tone.

"We had a simple plan: Rhys would distract the majority of the men while you, Tosh, Ianto, and I would each take a quadrant of the warehouse and flush out the remaining workers. Owen would then evaluate the alien and prepare a compound for euthanizing it. You abandoned your task, approached armed thugs, and provoked them."

"They had Rhys! He was in danger!"

"That is why I didn't want him involved in the first place. You brought a civilian into a hazardous mission. "

"What about Ianto? You and Owen insisted on him going on a field mission and he nearly got my fiancé killed."

"_Your _actions led to Ianto being captured and if it wasn't for a misfire he would be dead! You jeopardized a team member and the entire mission. Once Rhys is retconned you better damn well reconsider your position and if you will be able to lead this team."

"I am not retconning Rhys. He understands me now. None of you have partners outside of this. You all think it is cold and lonely out there, but it isn't for me because I have him."

"And we're all very impressed." Owen smirked as he entered the main hub.

"Owen, I am not retconning Rhys."

Owen calmly replied, "I would never ask you to do that."

"Thank you."

"That's why I did it myself ten minutes ago."

"Owen! Listen here-"

Owen ran up to her and furiously shouted, "No, you listen. The only reason I didn't do the same to you is because Ianto is still alive. What is going to happen is I am arranging for Rhys to be moved to the hospital. You are going to wait by his side until he wakes up. When he does you are going to tell him a story about how he saved you from a drug crazed mugger. The rest of us are going to clean up this cluster fuck and figure out how to dispose of a 40 ton space whale. Tomorrow you are going to come in and apologize to Ianto then offer to feed the weevils for the next month."

Gwen was taken aback for a moment before she glared at the doctor and marched toward the med bay. Once she left, Owen slumped down in a chair, exhausted after the day's horrific events. Soon a warm mug of coffee appeared in front of him. He gratefully breathed in the rich aroma and looked up at Ianto, "Thank you."

Ianto leaned in and softly replied, "No, thank _you_."

Ianto went over to Tosh who was working at her station, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Tosh smiled, "That would be perfect."

Ianto headed back to the kitchen to start brewing. Shawn joined him and leaned against the counter, "You were amazing today."

Ianto's hand started to shake the cup he was holding. Shawn noticed and pulled him into a warm embrace, "Shhh, you're fine. It was close but I took care of him. You were so brave. It's okay to be scared; it just proves you're human."

"Were you scared?" Ianto asked weakly at his friend.

"Of course; I nearly lost you." Shawn then placed a tender kiss to Ianto's forehead.

* * *

Jack gazed over the Plass and felt the contentment of finally being home, "How long has it been?"

The Doctor did some calculations and mumbled. Jack, still looking toward the base, asked, "What was that? Couldn't hear you."

The Doctor said a little louder, "Four months."

"What?" Jack shouted.

The Doctor put his hands in the pocket of his coat and bounced nervously on his heels, "With the disturbance caused by the paradox, this was the closest I could get."

Jack closed his eyes and shook his head thinking of how to explain away four months.

"You know we could just keep going. Explore the universe for old times' sake." The Doctor looked at Jack expectantly.

"No. They need me. Hell, I need them."

After a long silence, the Doctor spoke, "You know, he was incredible. He walked right up to the Master knowing full well what was coming. He gave up everything for you. Reminded me of a young con man I used to know."

Jack smiled warmly at his old friend, "I promise: I'll do right by him this time."

"You better." The Doctor then patted Jack's shoulder and walked back into the Tardis.

The Tardis whirred away behind him and Jack started toward the tourist office. He stopped at the door and decided that a dramatic entrance was more his style. Instead he went to the invisible lift and descended hoping the entire team was inside. However, only Gwen and Tosh were in the main hub. Tosh turned around from her computer and Gwen set aside her paperwork and they both rushed the lift.

Tosh threw her arms around Jack and kissed his cheek excitedly. He turned to Gwen who shoved him hard and shouted, "You left us!"

"I know. I had to but I'm back now." Jack held Gwen's hand and noticed her engagement ring.

Gwen looked up at him almost apologetically, "You were gone. Rhys proposed so I said yes."

By then Jack was hardly listening as Ianto had entered the main Hub from the archives. Jack was amazed, the young man was walking: not limping but walking beautifully. His jacket was off and he was wearing a black waistcoat over a red shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Their eyes met and Ianto stopped to stare at his returned lover.

Gwen continued, "The wedding is next month but-"

Jack pulled away and absently told her, "Congratulations."

He quickly walked over to Ianto and wrapped him in a warm hug. He then pulled back and placed his hand on the young man's cheek staring reverently into his dazzling blue eyes. The last time he'd seen those eyes they were staring vacantly freshly taken by death. Jack knew this was a moment he would never forget in his entire long life.

They seemed to stare at each other for hours until Ianto stammered out, "Your office . . . I have . . . reports."

Jack pulled back and looked around, "Where is Owen?"

Tosh chimed in, "He and Shawn are at the hospital checking on a woman attacked by a weevil."

"Who's Shawn?"

"Oh, he started a few months back. UNIT sent him."

"Why did UNIT send someone?"

"They found out you were gone and thought we needed help."

"How did they find out I was gone?" Jack cast an accusing eye at Gwen. Gwen looked away guiltily.

Ianto spoke up from behind, "Word gets around. You do make a strong impression on people."

Jack grinned at him, "Do I now? Is that a good thing?"

Before Ianto could answer the cog door alarm went off as Owen and Shawn entered the Hub. Jack smiled hearing Owen complaining about the hospital staff using words like: incompetent, bureaucrats, and morons. The smile dropped from Jack's face as he got a good look at the man with Owen. Jack knew those eyes and that smirk. It was unmistakably the Master's head guard from the Valiant.

* * *

Jack stood in his office looking out the window at the team. Every instinct was telling him to go out and put a bullet through the man's brain, but he needed to know why he was here. Were there people loyal to the Master monitoring Torchwood and was this man reporting to anyone? Jack shuddered with rage when he saw Shawn place his hand on Ianto's back while Ianto smiled at him. What would Ianto say if he knew he was friends with a man that tortured and raped him? As if it couldn't be worse, Shawn turned around and briefly looked up at Jack's office. It was quick but Jack swore he saw the man glare at him.

Jack jumped harshly when his office phone started ringing, "Martha Jones: voice of a nightingale! What can I do for you?"

The next day Jack kept trying to get Ianto alone. With Martha arriving, the team was busy preparing for the new mission. He had so many things to discuss with the young man. He needed to explain his actions and try to repair the relationship he treasured so much. Before he made a decision about Shawn, Jack wanted Martha's opinion and to gauge where Shawn stood with UNIT.

While waiting for Martha, Jack was going over Ianto's reports. He groaned when he read that John had showed up. Luckily the death toll was limited to one civilian and a blowfish. It was difficult reading that Tommy was sent back; he always liked the young man and he knew how fond of him Tosh had become. While he was happy to see Ianto was taking on field duty (he always knew Ianto would be great doing field work) he was nervous about seeing him hurt.

Jack kept checking the CCTV footage for Martha. When he saw her approaching on the Plass, Jack jumped up from his desk. He bolted out the cog door and through the tourist office. Martha squeaked when Jack enveloped her in a huge hug and led her to the invisible lift. He loved showing off the lift; over a hundred years with Torchwood and it never failed to amaze him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Dr. Martha Jones of UNIT. Martha this is Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, and-"

"Ianto Jones." Martha interrupted him while she stepped forward ignoring all the other team members and softly clasped Ianto's hand. Ianto looked at her confused by her affection but smiled politely.

A handsome blond man approached her, "Hello, doctor. Shawn Rollins." Martha's face dropped as she recognized Shawn. She looked nervously at Jack who nodded his understanding and she tentatively shook his hand.

Jack clapped his hands together and loudly announced, "Alright, you all have your assignments; I need to have a word in private with Dr. Jones."

Once they reached Jack's office and he closed his door, Martha burst, "What the fuck, Jack? What is he doing here?"

"He was here when I got back. UNIT sent him when they found out I was gone. I'm trying to figure out if he's planning something."

Martha was incredulous, "Jack, get rid of him. Oh my God, look, he's touching Ianto!"

Jack sank down into his chair, "I just don't know what to do with him. I'm afraid if I try something he'll hurt Ianto. I've seen him at work, he's terrifying. He would talk about what he and the Master did to Ianto. I just can't risk setting him off."

Martha sighed trying to think of a solution then she perked up, "Can you get a hold of Nick?"

Jack furrowed his brow, "He gave me a number to call, but I really don't want to go running to Ianto's ex for help."

Martha raised her eyebrow and Jack countered, "I think if I can just get him alone, I can work out why he's here. If it goes bad, I can stage an accident. People die suddenly in Torchwood all the time."

"Jack!"

"What? Tell me you weren't thinking the exact same thing."

Martha crossed her arms and gazed out the office window. Shawn was leaning over Ianto's shoulder reading something when Shawn whispered in his ear making the young man laugh. Martha growled, "Does he have to be so . . . lecherous?"

Jack took out the business card Nick gave him. He looked up at Martha pleadingly but she mouthed _do it_ and Jack begrudgingly picked up his phone.

* * *

While Martha was undercover at the Pharm, Jack finally was able to get Ianto alone for a moment, "Ianto, could we speak?"

Ianto stiffened up, "Of course, sir."

Jack cringed at the formality, "I was hoping we could have dinner when all this is over."

Ianto put his hands on his hips, "Do you mean it this time?"

Jack stepped forward and held Ianto's hand, "A day hasn't gone by that I don't regret what I did to you. I had been waiting for him for over a hundred years and when he appeared I ran without thinking."

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes, "Was it worth it?"

"No."

Jack leaned in, his lips almost touching Ianto's when Gwen shouted over the com, "Jack! Something's happened."

Ianto suddenly pulled back and nervously headed to the main Hub.

* * *

Jack and Owen helped a still recovering Martha out of the building and met the rest of the team. Jack scowled when he noticed Shawn with his hand on Ianto's arm. He didn't notice the crazed Dr. Copley approaching the team. Martha let out a gasp and Jack wheeled around finding himself staring down the man's gun barrel.

Jack put his hands up calmly but the man fired anyway. Instantly Shawn returned fire and shot the doctor through the head but it was too late for Jack who fell down dead. Ianto rushed over to him and put Jack's head in his lap. Shawn leaned down and futilely searched for a pulse. When he found none he rubbed Ianto's back, "I am so sorry. There was nothing we could do."

However, Ianto just stared down at Jack and sadly stroked his pale face. Shawn looked around shocked that no one seemed particularly devastated. Owen did not even come over to check the body instead he just continued helping Martha. Tosh was checking her scanner searching for other alien activity. Gwen was watching Ianto in an almost jealous manner that Shawn could not attribute to grief.

Suddenly Jack jolted back to life flailing his limbs while Ianto held onto him tight. The captain looked around confused for a few moments and saw the dead body of Dr. Copley. He then sat up and turned to Ianto who had tears forming in his eyes. Jack grasped Ianto's face and pulled him into a soft, loving kiss then hugged him warmly. Anyone watching carefully would have noticed a moment of pure hatred flash across Shawn's face.

After his resurrection and holding his beloved Ianto in his arms, Jack decided that he needed to be rid of the threat in his base. Once back at the Hub, Jack took action. He told Gwen and Tosh to go home and added, "Owen, could you and Ianto give Martha a ride back to her hotel? Shawn, I received a call about a weevil in the park. Would you mind coming with me to round it up?"

Shawn glanced over to Ianto and then turned to Jack and smiled, "Of course. Lead the way."


	13. Achilles Last Stand

The drive to the park was deathly quiet. When they arrived Jack stepped out and looked over the vacant area. Shawn checked his weapons and grabbed a can of weevil spray. He closed the boot of the SUV and stood several meters behind Jack. Both men were silent for a time and finally without turning around Jack spoke, "Why are you here Shawn?"

"To pretend to look for a weevil." Shawn answered without hesitation.

Jack laughed, "I knew I couldn't put one past you. Why have you infiltrated my team?"

Jack turned around and raised his gun but Shawn had vanished. Jack immediately regretted his attempt to be dramatic; he just couldn't resist putting on a show. There was a loud gunshot and Jack fell to the ground. Right before he died, Jack inwardly cursed himself wishing he hadn't underestimated the man.

* * *

Owen and Ianto ended up staying for a couple hours with Martha drinking in the hotel bar. She regaled them with stories about her times with the Doctor and traveling in the Tardis. Ianto understood why Jack liked her so much: she was kind, funny, and insightful. Owen even softened around her and couldn't help mentioning several times how he had saved her life. Ianto's mind drifted some as the two doctors spoke at length about Ianto's quick recovery with Owen detailing all the advanced technology he used to speed the process.

Ianto thought about Jack and how when he saw him die earlier in the evening all his anger seemed to dissipate. He knew they still had a ways to go before they could get back to their level of intimacy from before Jack left, but Ianto knew on no uncertain terms that he had already forgiven the man. Somehow that was what their relationship was always based on: forgiveness.

When they finally parted ways, Martha pulled Ianto into a deep hug. She whispered almost inaudibly, "Thank you so much." Once again, Ianto was confused by her behavior but supposed traveling with the Doctor required a certain eccentricity. Owen tried pulling her into a similar hug but she intervened with a handshake.

On the way home, Owen noticed Ianto deep in thought, "You know I'm still willing to pummel Jack. In fact, I wish you'd let me. I don't think he realizes what hell he's put you through."

"I appreciate the offer but something tells me he did not have a pleasant trip. If you noticed, Martha spoke at length about the Doctor but nothing about when Jack traveled with them. Something bad happened; I can see it in his eyes."

"So you're saying he's been through enough? You are too good for him."

"Owen, I nearly destroyed the world."

"Yeah, so did I. It's surprisingly easy." Ianto smiled, glad he had found a friend to understand him.

Once they reached the flat, Owen went to unlock the door but found it already open. The two men looked at each other and both drew their guns. When they stepped inside there was the figure of a man against the large windows. Owen shouted a warning, "Freeze! Hands where I can see 'um."

Ianto flicked on the lights and yelled, "Nick! What the hell are you doing here?"

Owen looked back at Ianto who had lowered his weapon, "You know him?"

"Yeah, he's a . . . friend, sort of."

Owen relaxed and put away his gun, "You nearly gave me a heart attack, mate."

Nick turned around, "I'm terribly sorry about the intrusion Dr. Harper. Could you give us a minute? I need to have a word with Ianto."

Owen looked over at Ianto cautiously who nodded. Ianto showed Nick to his room and shut the door behind them. Nick sat on the edge of the bed and Ianto faced him and angrily crossed his arms, "You better have a damn good explanation for breaking into my flat."

"I can do even better than that." Nick pulled out his small memory device and indicated for Ianto to sit next to him.

Ianto sat down reluctantly and eyed Nick suspiciously, "Is that what I think it is?"

Nick held it up to the back of Ianto's neck, "Hold still."

He then activated the device and jumped out of the way narrowly missing Ianto's fist.

* * *

Jack awoke several times along their journey but Shawn kept using the weevil spray on him. Jack was starting to understand why weevils were always in such a bad mood: that stuff was vile. He finally awoke in searing pain trying to scream out but his mouth was gagged. His hands and shoulders were impaled by large metal spikes pinning him to the wall leaving his feet dangling a couple feet from the ground. His body was trying to heal itself around the spikes and when he moved he caused the wounds to reopen and spill blood down his body.

Looking around, Jack seemed to think he was in some kind of old basement. The walls were made of crumbling stone and the only items were some old crates in the corner. Shawn was perched atop one of the crates laughing at Jack's panic and agony. He was wearing his usual cargo pants and military boots but had lost his button down leaving him in only a blood soaked undershirt. Jack shuddered when he noticed Shawn holding a large bowie knife. He had suffered greatly at Shawn's knife while on the Valiant.

Shawn gleefully hopped down from the crate and approached Jack with his knife drawn, "Captain Jack Harkness, the Master would talk about you. He called you a freak and now I see why. On the way back from the Pharm, Gwen told me all about your immortality. So how old are you exactly? Are you even from this planet? Did the rift spit you out like so much trash?"

Shawn was now standing alarmingly close to Jack and raised his knife to tap on the spikes in Jack's shoulders. He laughed as Jack winced in pain. Running the blade across Jack's chest he flicked his wrist and Jack's braces fell to his hips. He then ran the knife downward slicing off each button of Jack's shirt. Carefully he pulled back the shirt and slowly sliced down Jack's undershirt making sure to cut his chest at the same time.

Shawn watched in fascination as the wound knit itself back together, "Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. To think that a freak like you laid his hands on my darling Ianto. Don't think I didn't notice you had erased all my work from his body. Those scars were art. The Master showed me just how to cut to achieve the most amount of pain. Ianto makes the most delicious noises when he's being cut. They're almost as good as his moans and cries from being pounded relentlessly."

Shawn's eyes turned dark and hateful, "Then he would ruin it by calling out _your_ name." Shawn thrust the knife forcefully into Jack's thigh.

"When the Master senselessly killed the American president and was gunned down by the secret service, I was lost. He was everything to me. I'd tortured people for years all over the world, but he showed me how to make it beautiful. Then I found out that you'd left Torchwood and UNIT was assigning someone to your base. The thought of having Ianto all to myself was just what I needed to move on. He's amazing: so gorgeous and strong yet he trembles delightfully when scared."

Jack squirmed in agony as Shawn rotated the knife imbedded in his leg. The blood was rushing down his skin and filling his shoe.

"I love seeing him vulnerable and frightened looking to me for comfort. One night I hired some thug to attack him just so I could come to his rescue. He latched onto me like I was the most important person in the world. His strong, lithe body had turned to a quivering mass completely dependent on me for protection. I bet you get that same thrill. I heard about how you saved him from a mugger; where do you think I got the idea from? He was almost completely mine but then you had to show up."

Shawn violently pulled the knife out of Jack's thigh and brought it up to his throat, "It was all too easy tipping off Dr. Copley to where Torchwood's leader was and then gunning down the bastard after he shot you. I would have liked to have done it myself but I needed to be there when you fell so I could be Ianto's rock. He was supposed to collapse into my arms and finally be mine after losing you completely, but you just won't stay dead."

Jack tried to scream as Shawn carved an X on Jack's chest, "Now I'm going to have to bury you deep and explain to a tearful Ianto that you decided to leave for good. Where do you think a good place would be?"

Jack's eyes widened at the implication of being buried alive. "I was thinking about a cemetery so you'll have some company or do you think you'll be too envious of the dead? This house has a family plot out back maybe that would make a good resting place. What do you say Jack? Would you like to rest with the Evans family?"

Shawn laughed again and pointed his knife at the center of the X he made, "I've cut out people's hearts before always wondering what they were feeling. Freak, you have given me a great gift: you can come back and explain it." He then stepped back and readied his knife to plunge into Jack's chest.

A thunderous shot rang out and blood splattered across Jack's face. Shawn knelt on the floor holding his hand to his chest screaming in pain as two of his fingers had been blown off. The blood was forming a geyser running down his arm. Jack turned to see Ianto in the doorway pointing his gun directly at Shawn. He'd shed his suit coat and was in his navy blue shirt with pinstriped waistcoat. His expression was cold and vicious as he stepped forward with his arm extended. A terrified Shawn looked up at him, "Ianto! This isn't what it looks like."

Ianto pressed the gun barrel against Shawn's head and icily commanded, "Shut the fuck up."

Shawn searched Ianto's face and his eyes widened, "You remember."

Ianto dug the barrel into Shawn's temple and snarled back, "Everything."

Shawn trembled in horror and tried to creep away but Ianto smacked him across the face with his pistol, "Don't you dare move!"

Ianto then lowered his voice to a growl, "You tortured me. For weeks on end, you sliced me, shattered my bones, strangled me, and laughed the whole time. You would fuck me until I bled and begged for mercy. Now you tell me right now: why did you come to Torchwood?"

Shawn cried out, "It was a coincidence!"

Ianto barked, "Wrong answer!" He then fired a shot into Shawn's kneecap causing the man to wail in pain as blood sprayed out across Ianto's legs. His face, now splattered with Shawn's blood, remained fixed with a murderous glare.

"I came for _you_!" Shawn pitifully replied.

Ianto knelt and grabbed Shawn's hair, "For months I have lived in constant fear and worry. I jumped at the sight of my own shadow. I couldn't close my eyes without wondering what lie in the darkness. Then you came and invaded my home. Like a parasite you dug your way into my life acting as a friend and confident all the while toying with me."

Ianto's voice rose angrily as he stood up straight, "Now you have caused pain to the man I love! I should finish you off like the pathetic worm you are . . . but I have something else in mind. It turns out your international work hasn't gone unnoticed. You have a price on your head in several countries. I've decided to turn you over to my friend so he cash in on it. Nick!"

Shawn bawled in terror, "No! Not him!"

Ianto replied, "Don't worry, Owen is waiting outside to patch you up so you'll make the trip. I'm sure he'll be plenty gentle."

Nick and two of his men entered the room. The two men went over and hauled Shawn out by his shoulders leaving a trail of blood behind them. Nick came over and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood from Ianto's face. They both turned and examined the spikes holding up Jack. After concluding that best way was just to pull them out, Ianto softly told Jack, "Sorry darling, this is going to hurt."

The pain was excruciating as the movement ripped through the newly healed flesh. Jack bit down furiously onto his gag and collapsed into Ianto's arms as Nick helped lower him to the floor. Ianto knelt down and gently took the gag out of Jack's mouth. He cupped Jack's face and softly kissed his bloodied lips. He then turned to look up at Nick, "Could you give us a minute?"

Nick nodded and left the room. Ianto sat down and delicately stroked Jack's hair. Jack looked up and saw the anger from a minute ago had left Ianto's face and was replaced with worry and concern. He delicately examined the wounds on Jack's shoulders and held up one of Jack's hands to his mouth and pressed his lips to it. Jack smiled widely at him. Ianto raised an eyebrow, "What on Earth are you smiling about?"

Jack croaked out, "You said you love me."

Ianto kissed Jack again, "Of course I do, you fool."

Jack nestled his head into Ianto's lap and allowed himself to finally pass out from the pain and blood loss.


	14. Dancing Days

"I can't believe you talked me into coming." Owen hissed at Ianto as they sat at their table. The reception was in full swing with cheesy music and inebriated relatives. Tosh was dancing with a rather handsy uncle of Rhys and Jack was joking with the bartender. Gwen was making the rounds chatting with her relatives and Rhys was drinking champagne with his idiot groomsmen.

Tosh's elderly dance partner made another grab for her arse and while she swatted him away she looked pleadingly over at Ianto, "Owen, you should go save her. She's miserable."

Owen laughed, "Oh no. She got herself into this mess. Don't blame me that she's too nice. Besides she told me I looked like a twelve year old being forced to attend church."

"That's because you were whining about wearing a suit and kept asking if we were there yet."

Owen rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his drink, "I bloody hate weddings. I'm getting another, you want one?"

"Why not? At least it's an open bar." Ianto finished his drink and couldn't help chuckling when he noticed Rhys' aunt had interrupted her husband's dance with Tosh. She was pointing an accusing finger at Tosh but when she let slip an Asian slur Rhys was on the scene to escort the elderly couple out of the room.

An exhausted Tosh sat down next to Ianto and, upon seeing him smirking, smacked his leg, "It's not funny. He was all over me and I nearly punched his bitchy wife. No wonder he drinks so much. I swear he smelled worse than that Nostrovite you shot yesterday."

Ianto laughed warmly, but his smile dropped when he noticed Jack dancing all too intimately with Gwen.

* * *

Gwen shook her head in embarrassment when she heard Rhys' aunt insulting Tosh. She always wanted a classy wedding with her dream man but with Rhys' relatives in attendance it was impossible. Gwen thought back to the ceremony and the panic she felt right before she said _I do_. When she snuck a glance over the congregation, her heart ached when she momentarily met Jack's eyes and realized her love was not standing next to her.

Spotting Jack at the bar she made her over to him and warmly smiled, "Care to dance, Captain Harkness?"

Jack, looking dashing in a navy blue suit, held out his arm, "Of course, Mrs. Williams."

His strong muscular arm encircled her back as he clasped her hand to his broad chest. Gwen breathed in his distinctive scent and sighed realizing how much she would miss it. Jack chuckled, "Tired already? I suppose it has been a long day. I must add you look lovely."

Gwen brightened at his compliment, "You don't look so bad yourself. You should wear suits more often."

Jack beamed, "You think? Ianto picked it out. I don't see what was wrong with my old uniform but he insisted on dragging me to a tailor and everything."

Gwen frowned slightly, "He seems to be doing well after that whole _Shawn_ thing. Those two had gotten quite close."

Jack cringed at Gwen's tone but she continued on, "At least you were there to save him. Who knows what could have happened?"

Jack's voice lowered as he replied, "I don't think we should be talking about this."

Gwen squeezed his hand, "You're right. It's difficult isn't it? Compromising."

Jack cocked his head in confusion, "What do you mean? Rhys is a wonderful man."

Gwen nodded, "He is and Ianto is a sweet boy, but doesn't it get so tiring denying what we truly want?"

Jack pulled back slightly, "Gwen, what are you talking about?"

Gwen tightened her grasp, "I'm not blind, Jack. What we have together is something pure and real that we shouldn't ignore anymore."

Jack's mouth hung open in shock, "Gwen . . . I never meant to lead you on but I love-"

Gwen placed her hand on Jack's chest, "Shhh, let's just enjoy the moment."

Before Jack could correct her they were interrupted by Ianto, "Mind if I cut in?"

The dancing couple separated and Ianto took Gwen in his arms. Gwen fidgeted nervously wondering just how much he had heard; however, he was smiling and gracefully guiding her around the floor. Finally he purred, "Oh Gwen, the ceremony was lovely wasn't it? Rhys has such a colorful family."

In the background, they could hear Rhys telling the story of how he saved Gwen from a mugger. Gwen noticed that Ianto's smile was not reaching his eyes. She started to pull away but his grip was surprisingly strong, "Do enjoy the honeymoon because when you return things are going to change."

Gwen hesitantly replied, "I don't know what you mean."

Ianto laughed softly, "I think you do. I'm telling you this for your own good: Jack is not in love with you. He loves me and I love him. He flirts because, well, he flirts with everyone."

Ianto twirled her around so she could see Jack dancing with and whispering suggestively to Gwen's grandmother.

"I've been through a rough patch having been abducted, beaten, and raped but don't think your behavior hasn't escaped my notice. I'm not your maid or your butler and I'm certainly not your delicate gay friend. I am your teammate and coworker so you will treat me as such. If I ever see you throwing yourself at my boyfriend again, I will have you demoted to parking lot attendant so fast your head will spin."

Gwen started to protest but Ianto lowered his voice and his eyes narrowed, "If you don't believe me or feel like pushing your luck, remember that my specialty is making bodies disappear."

Gwen's eyes widened but Ianto's smile returned instantly, "Now, go dance with your husband and have a magical night."

Gwen quickly dashed off the dance floor and Ianto walked back to his table. He picked up his drink and downed it in one gulp. Owen looked up amused, "What was that all about?"

Ianto sighed, "I'll tell you tomorrow." He then went to the back of the ballroom and stepped outside.

Back inside Jack saw Ianto slip out and turned to his partner, "I'm so sorry Nana Cooper, but I have to cut our dance short."

The old woman said something in Welsh and gave Jack's arse a squeeze.

* * *

Leaning against the wall Ianto gazed up at the stars and contemplated the evening. There was a time when all he wanted was a normal life with a wedding and family, but now it seemed like a distant memory. Somehow he didn't miss it. Having Jack returned to him seemed to fill the loneliness in his heart in a way that no one had ever been able to do. He still had nightmares about his capture but they were dissipating with time. Now he no longer spent hours wondering what had happened and if there was someone waiting around the corner for him.

"You know, I think red really is your color." Jack strode toward Ianto with his hands in his pockets, "The people at this wedding are a horny bunch."

Ianto rolled his eyes, "Especially the bride."

Jack looked embarrassed, "Thanks for helping out back there. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Ianto grinned, "Probably show up to social events wearing a seventy year old RAF uniform."

Suddenly his face turned serious and Jack clasped Ianto's hand, "You know that you're the only one in my heart, right?"

Ianto brought Jack's hand up to his lips, "Of course, I just needed Gwen to know that."

Jack leaned in and deeply kissed Ianto pushing him against the wall. Sighing happily, Ianto withdrew and placed his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack leisurely pulled him away from the wall and, with the muffled music from the hall, drew him into a slow, intimate dance.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Jack murmured.


End file.
